There in front of me
by NeverlandsPiratePrincess
Summary: I was so absorbed in the movie i didnt realize what happened I was sucked into the movie. Any Phan girl would dream that this would happen to them but it happend to me. But why was i here? how was i sucked into the movie? What will become of me and O.G.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the phantom of the opera in any way shape. *looks down* am pretty sure I own me though so I have that going for me :-)**

Erik was sitting at his organ the morning after he brought Christine down to his world. She had fainted when he showed her the wedding dress he made for her, but she was awake now. "I remember the was mist swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake on the lake there was a boat and in the boat there was a man… who is that shape in the shadows? Who is that man inn the mask?" Sang Christine and that is when I appeared to be laying on the swan bed where Christine just left. I just cast it off as my crazy imagination. Christine started to caress his face and I knew exactly what was going to happen. I was going to say, "DON'T DO IT" but it was already to late she had already ripped off his mask. Erik got mad, pushed her away from him, and started swearing and throwing things but that normally happens in the move so I thought I was just to concentrate on the movie. I was hit by something that he threw, it was not my imagination. I gasped when the candelabra hit me, but he probably did not hear me because he was shouting. Christine was terrified I mean if that just happened to me, I would not be crying like some five years old. I mean all he really did was yell and throw some things and its not like she landed on something hard. Ouch, my head hurts. It was completely silent for a few minutes until The Phantom spoke in a calm deep sexy voice that we phans all love so much. "Come we must return those two fools who run my theater will be missing you." He extended his hand to her, helped her up, and escorted her back up to the surface. I looked down a was hugely surprised to find that however I got here my laptop got here too. Smiling I opened it up and started writing what just happened. "This is going to make a great story"

**Erik's Pov**

After returning Christine to the surface I came back to my hell prepared to go to sleep. after being awake for 3 or 4 days. I walked into my room to find a girl about the same age as Christine laying the fast asleep on **my** bed. I have never seen her in the opera house before. She was asleep on **my** bed with her hand over a black box that was laying next to her. Grumbling I poked her she didn't respond so I poked her again. She grabbed one of **my **pillows and threw it at me I caught it and hit her with it. "Five more minutes" she mumbled. _GREAT just great…. _I went and got some food I was starving I haven't eaten for a few days I ate quickly going back to my room the girl was fast asleep again. I poked her and she swatted at my hand. "GET THE HELL UP". She bolted up right. "I don't wan…" She looked around but what ever she was going to say died on her tongue and a look of confusion and then recognition crossed over her face. "ummmm" I grabbed her and pulled her off the bed. "get out" I growled in a dangerously low tone. She went over to the boat then looked around for something then came back and grabbed the black box then got in the boat, grabbing the pole she disappeared from my sight. _ That was strange how the hell did she manage to get down here avoiding my traps._ I turned around removing my boots and then my clothes climbing into **my **bed. Silence… nothing but loneliness in **my** home **my** world. I started to drift off to sleep but then…SMASH and a SPLASH, the sound of something falling over and something landing in the lake. I hurriedly pulled **my** pants on and grabbed my lasso. I heard the splashing of some on walking threw the water. There was that girl again dripping wet and mumbling. "I Thought I told you to leave." She stopped mid stride and glared at me. "I tried" she snapped "I got as far as the bottom of the stairs and I am brought back her by some unseen force" _like that would happen_. "You don't believe me take me up your self." What is it with this girl and her attitude? "Fine I Will." I went and pulled on my shirt and cape, I Grabbed her hand and dragged her all the way to a passage that came out by the door of the opera house and nothing happened. "YOU just wanted to see the famous opera ghost." I pushed her up against the wall of the passageway. "No I …" she could not speak as I slammed her against the wall knocking the wind out of her. "Get out before I kill you." I said as I opened the passage door she left and I closed the door. I watched the girl curiously and she walked right into Raoul De Chaney. That insolent boy trying to charm my Christine. She fell and said as she looked up to who she bumped into. "I am sorry I didn't see you." He extended his hand out to her to help her up. "Let me help you." She gave him a glare. "I don't need your help." She stood up refusing the help from the fop. "Do you know who I am?" he said to her in that I am rich, more important then you and powerful tone. My blood boiled who does he think he is she didn't do anything to him except maybe refuse his help. The look she gave him was priceless. "Yes I know who you are you are the Viscomte Raoul De Chaney." She left him standing there. "the nerve" he scoffed then went about what he was doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**SexyKnickers: **No the laptop didn't land in the lake. I don't even know where it is

Chapter 2

**Erik's POV**

I started back to my lair, I got to the bottom of the stairs, and so far I have had no sign of the girl I knew that she was lying. I kept going and there sitting in **my** boat was the girl with her arms crossed was the girl in **my** boat. Let me emphasize **MY BOAT **I glared at her. "WHATTHE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN **MY** BOAT?" I received no answer she just looked at me then got up ran out of the boat up the stairs. I smirked as I got in the boat and started toward the lair. I looked down into the seat of the boat and saw… the girl sitting there. I was thoroughly confused. "But I… just saw you run up the stairs…I left before you could get back into the boat." She sat there in silence for a few minutes. "It is not your home that I keep getting brought back to I keep getting brought back to you." She said that with no tone no attitude and no emotion. Maybe I can y=use her to my advantage. Her hair was almost like Christine's hair perhaps a little less curly then Christine's but her eyes so different from Christine's eyes. Her eyes, sea green like the sea after a storm on a cloudy day. Rose red lips perfect shape just like the lips an angel…angel this girl is no angel. She is just a mere girl Christine is the real angel pure perfection. I shook my head to clear my thoughts, docked the boat once at the lair, and got out of the boat. I offered my hand to help her out I knew she was going to refuse my help as she did with the viscount, so why was I even offering to assist her? She stood up by herself so I slowly with drew my hand, but before I with drew all the way she smiled and grabbed my hand. I stared at our intertwined hands, surprised that she would accept my hand.

**Natalie's POV**

When he started to with draw his hand I stood up careful not to tip the boat and grabbed his hand and he seemed genually surprised. He stood there frozen for a bit staring at our hands intertwined. I smiled at him and he came to his scenes and helped me out of the gondola. What I said next probably sent him right into shock. "You look overly exhausted. Go get some sleep and ill wake you when dinner is done." My predicted response was right. He stared at me our hands still were intertwined. I took advantage of that, pulling him over to his bedroom, and sat him down. I tried to pull my hand out of his but he grasped it harder. With my other hand I pried his hand open and flexed my fingers. That man almost broke my hand. I knew he was just shocked so I turned to go find the kitchen and make dinner when I heard him speak. "What is your name?" I stopped at the curtain separating his room from the rest of the lair. I turned my head toward him. "Natalie. You may call me Natalie. Now get some sleep and I will come wake you up when dinner is ready." He nodded and untied his left boot. " why are you so nice to me Natalie? You don't know anything about me and I am a monster." I walked back over to the bed and sat next to him. "Just because you don't know some one or different doesn't mean you should be mean to them and your not a monster. Monsters are green and scaly. Just because you are different doesn't mean you should be treated any different then anyone else. Every one is different it is what makes us human." I stood up and pushed him back onto the bed and took his boots off. "Now rest." I said as I put the boots over by his dresser and started out of the room, turning my head. "I know more about you then you think I do." I left the room and went into his kitchen looking for some food to make him a nice good meal. This was every Phans dream except for maybe the not being able to be more then 200 ft away from Erik with out being brought back to his side with in seconds of going 201 ft away from him.

I found some stuff to make bread. I randomly got very excited and made Chicken, Bread Mashed potatoes, and even a cake. I stopped to let the cake cool before putting the frosting on it when I heard Erik mumbling. So I went to check on him it looked liked he was having a nightmare, walking over to him I poked him. His hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. "Wake up." I tried pulling my wrist free but his grasp became stronger and stronger. "Erik wake up! ERIK!" He blinked his eyes open. "You…? You said my name." I nodded. "L… dinner is ready." I almost called him love I have to be more careful. "Can I have my hand back now or are you required to hold my hand while we go over to the dinner table?" I said jokingly. He released my hand. I went and got his boot bringing them over to him then left him to fill his plate and frost the cake.

**Erik's POV**

I sat up pulling my boots on and rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I walked into the kitchen and just as I got there, the girl was closing the icebox she turned and smiled at me. Wait half a minute she called my name. "How did you know my name? I have not told any one my name for at least… 15 years." She set a salad down in front of me. "I told you I know more then you think." I stared down at the salad. " what's this?" She looked at me blankly. "It's a salad." A salad she expects me to eat just a salad. " I know that is a salad." I snapped at her. "is this what is for dinner?... I smell chicken." She rolled her eyes and brought over chicken mashed potatoes and broccoli. "Now that's more like it."

**Natalie's pov**

He dug into that meal like he had not eaten in a week. "Your welcome." I grabbed a plate of food, sat down across from him, and started to eat without saying anything or looking at him. "Any more food I'm starving." I looked up at him. "Natalie?" I stood up and walked over to the icebox and pulled out the cake, I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. "Close your eyes and you will get a big surprise." I knew he was reluctant to do so but in the end he close his eyes. I put the cake down on the table and grabbed a clean fork and grabbed his hand putting a fork in it. "what are you doing?" I didn't respond. "Natalie?" I put a knife in the center of the cake cutting it in half and left it in there. " you can open your eyes now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Erik POV**

The longer this girl was here the more questions I had and when I got an answer to one two more questions came up. What the hell? After dinner she told me to go back to sleep. Whom does she think she is telling me what to do? I went and wrote to the managers, that fop, and Carlotta. I was still exhausted so I went and fell asleep as soon as I hit the mattress.

**Natalie POV**

As soon as he went back to sleep I went over to his organ and looked threw his music most of them titled about Christine. I know I should not be doing this but when he went back to bed he had removed his clothes and mask out of habit. So I took the time to study him. His chest and arms were strong and muscular most likely from climbing the ropes and stuff. The left side of his face was so hansom. I sighed the blankets were all bunched up around his waist. I should fix them he might be cold. I walked over to the bed trying to be very quite as he rolled over onto his stomach the normal side of his face in the pillow. Standing next to the bed I picked up the blanket and started to pull it up around him but then his arm shot out and grabbed my arm. We both spoke at the same time.

"What are you doing?"

" Sorry, I thought that you might be cold."

I pulled the sheets the rest of the way up with the hand that was still on the blanket. He was looking at me curiously. "what?" I said. Then he realized he wasn't wearing his mask and his hand shot to his face. He stood up towering over me. "So you thought you could gaze upon the sleeping monster did you?" I pushed him away from me and glared at him then blushed, he wasn't wearing pants he was completely naked infront of me,. "I was trying to help I thought you might have been cold." I stormed out of the room grumbling. I yelled back to him. 'AND YOU MIGHT WANT TO PUT SOME PANTS ON" Why must he always question those who are trying to help him. Then I remembered his past and started to cry. Then I saw it my laptop was over by his dolls or what ever you want to call them.

**Erik's POV**

o.O She saw my face. She saw my face and she didn't scream, she didn't shy away. In her eyes there was no pity no fear, but another emotion that I cant quite identify. Wait pants what? I looked down and I was completely naked. Shit, I hurriedly found clothes most importantly pants and put them on. This girl kept acting the complete opposite then I expected her to, she want acting like the rest of humanity and shunning me like they did. She did not even go the 200 feet away from me that she could go. Strange girl… She seemed to want to be down here or just accepted the fact that she could only go a certain distance before being brought back. She was even cooking for me she even baked me a cake. This girl was just different she seemed to generally care. I sighed I should get up and get ready for Il muto. I went to go find the girl, I found her asleep on the couch. She looked so calm and peaceful, she was so beautiful when she slept… Where are these thoughts coming from I love Christine not this girl. "GET UP WE ARE GOING TO THE OPERA." She sat up and stretched. "Why bother Raoul is sitting in your box and that toad is singing." Anger rose up inside of me and I slapped her. She showed no pain and did not cry. "CHRISTINE IS NOT A TOAD." She shook her head. " It was not Christine I was referring to." She walked into the bathroom and came back out with make up on. It wasn't much but it was just enough for her. "Are you ready yet?" She sighed. "I don't know are you done yelling at me?" What the hell yelling at this girl, hitting her didn't get anything other then a calm response from her? I smirked lets see how far she can go before she breaks. "Yes I am ready." She followed me to the theater. When we got there everything was just as she said. De Chaney was in **My** box and Carlotta was singing if you could call it singing.

**Natalie's POV**

To night is the night. The night Erik switched Carlotta's throat spray making her croak. The night Erik would kill Bouquet. The night that Christine and Raoul became secretly engaged. It was the night that every thing started to go down hill from here. I wanted to say something bit I didn't want to change what was happening. It would Change the story or history it depends if I was brought back in time or sucked into the movie. It was in the exact order and every thing looked like it did in the movie. Erik switched Carlotta's throught spray with whatever stuff made her croak. I was up in the rafters watching from above. He told me to stay out of sight so I did. I rarely do what I am told to do but I thought that in this case it is probably a good idea. So I sat high in the rafters but then I got pulled over to were he was the furthest from the stage. "did I not instruct that box five was to be left emptied." Naturally, there was a gasp from the crowd. "Its him." Christine gasped. "Your role is silent you little toad" Carlotta pointed at Christine. Erik glanced at me and smirked. "Perhaps it is you who are the toad." I saw bouquet coming looking for Erik. I tugged on his hand he looked at me then to where I was looking. He opened a door and we disappeared threw it and closed the door behind us. Can I prevent this murder? Yes, but what will happen? Raoul and Christine would have no need to go on the roof. I got a feeling that we were being followed, I glanced behind us and saw Bouquet. "We are being followed." He pushed me into a nook in the wall. "I know stay here till he passes." I nodded and watched him walk away. This is it this is when Erik and Bouquet play cat and mouse and the mouse would lose. I waited until they were halfway to the rafters until I came out. The managers were just announcing that Christine would take place of the countess. I took in a deep breath 5 …4 …3…2…1 Bouquet dropped from the rafters. He hung there for a minute before dropping to the stage. There were screams from the audience and the managers came back on stage. "It is simply an accident an accident." I rolled my eyes. "Accident my ass." Just then I got pulled to the roof. Erik was leaning up against a statue. I went over and sat next to him, he was looking out over Paris toward the Eiffel tower. It was chilly and started to snow. It was peaceful up here. " beautiful isn't it?" I shivered as his voice caressed me. "very beautiful." I said as I looked at him. Then the door to the roof opened, Erik looked around the statue and stood up as Christine came out followed by Raoul.

RAOUL  
>No more talk of darkness,<br>Forget these wide-eyed fears.  
>I'm here,<p>

nothing can harm you -  
>my words will warm and calm you.<p>

Let me be your freedom,  
>let daylight dry -your tears.<br>I'm here,  
>with you, beside you,<br>to guard you  
>and to guide you . . .<p>

CHRISTINE  
>Say you love me<br>every waking moment,  
>turn my head with talk of summertime . . .<p>

Say you need me  
>with you,<br>now and always . . .  
>promise me that all you say is true -<br>that's all I ask of you . . .

RAOUL  
>Let me be your shelter,<br>let me be your light.  
>You're safe:<br>No-one will find you  
>your fears are far behind you . . .<p>

CHRISTINE  
>All I want is freedom,<br>a world with no more night . . .  
>and you always beside me<br>to hold me and to hide me . . .

RAOUL  
>Then say you'll share with me one<br>love, one lifetime . . .  
>Iet me lead you<br>from your solitude . . .

Say you need me  
>with you<br>here, beside you . . .  
>anywhere you go,<br>let me go too -  
>Christine,<br>that's all I ask  
>of you . . .<p>

CHRISTINE  
>Say you'll share with<br>me one  
>love, one lifetime . . .<br>say the word  
>and I will follow you . . .<p>

BOTH  
>Share each day with<br>me, each  
>night, each morning . . .<p>

CHRISTINE  
>Say you love me . . .<p>

RAOUL  
>You know I do . . .<p>

BOTH  
>Love me -<br>that's all I ask  
>of you . . .<p>

While Erik watched Christine and Raoul I watched Erik. I knew what was happening Christine was breaking his heart but he still loved her, he will always love her. Even though this was an obsession, he saw it as love. I just wish I could save him from all this hurt but I know this has to happen. Christine and Raoul kissed and then left to go back inside the opera house. I watched them leave and when I turned back to Erik he was over by the rose he gave Christine, squatting down his back to me. I could tell he was crying, I went over to him and places my hand on his shoulder.

I gave you my music  
>made your song take wing<br>and now how you've repaid me  
>denied me and betrayed me<br>He was bound to love you  
>when he heard you sing<br>Christine...

He ripped up the rose and jerked away from me and ran over to Apollo's Eyre and climbed upon it. "You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you!" I stood where he had been crouching. How could she do something like this to him? This way? There are different ways to go about this. I walked over to the edge of the roof by Apollo's Eyre and looked down at the people of Paris, when my dress turned from green to black with a red silk ribbon around the waist. Personally I liked this dress better then the green one. The silence seemed to stretch for a time then Erik spoke. "How did you know De Chaney was in my box and that Carlotta was singing?" I sighed I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. " I will tell you but…" He glanced down at me. "But what?" Blushing I replied. "Don't laugh or think I am insane or that I think your stupid because I don't think your stupid. Its just…" He interrupted climbing down from the statue. "Natalie your rambling." I was shocked he said my name. "You…? You said my name." He looked at me confused. "yes." I looked into his eyes. " You only ever called me girl." Once he was down from the statue he grabbed my arms, it was gentle like he was afraid of breaking me. It was gentle but firm. "Natalie I promise that I will not laugh nor thing you insane or that you think me stupid." We were standing so close I could feel his body heat. I could stand on my toes and kiss him. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I looked up in to his eyes. " I am from the future." I could tell he was trying not to laugh, trying not to call me insane. Once he gained control, he asked. "What year?" I moved closer to him and wrapped his cloak around me. "What are you doing?" He said looking at me curiously. "I am cold." I stood up on my tiptoes. "I am from two thousand el…"I closed the gap and kissed him, closing my eyes fire works went off inside me it was amazing. After some shock he started to kiss back and put his hands on my hips pulling me closer o him. He started to take control and licked my bottom lip begging for entrance. Of coarse I obliged and we explored each others mouth. "mmm Erik." I was about to tear his close off. "Christine Christine." I pushed him away from me with hurt and rejection in my eyes. I couldn't say anything, I started to cry. "Natalie?" I gave him very strong glare. "WHAT?111 WHAT DO YOU WANT? YOU WANT ME TO BE CHRISTINE. WELL TO BAD I AM NOT CHRISTINE I am me. SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU. DIDN'T YOU SEE WHAT JUST HAPPENED SHE AND RAOUL ARE ENGADGED NOW."

**Erik POV**

The more she yelled at me about this the angrier I got. I grabbed her neck and pushed her till she was hanging over the edge of the roof. She grabbed my arm but didn't scream and didn't say a word. I backed her up more and opened my hand letting her falll and she fell and fell and fell. I opened the slide door that led to my lair and slid into it.


	4. Chapter 4

HEY whoa whoa whoa. He pushed me off the roof. That was not supposed to happen. I was not supposed to die like this. I fell and fell fully expecting fully expecting the concrete of a Paris alleyway. I closed my eyes bracing for impact. I hit the ground… wait half a minute I landed on something soft and squishy, the marital felt like… velvet. I slowly opened my eyes; I was on … Erik's bed? He must have left the roof after pushing me off so I was brought back here, but where is Erik? Am I not supposed to be brought back to him? Just then he came threw a passage over by the organ. So that's where he is. He sat at his organ. I smirked as I lay back on the bed. I will haunt him make him think that he is seeing my ghost. I know it is mean but so is him pushing me off the roof. Ill only do it for an hour or so I wont torture him for long. He went over to his organ and started to write Don Juan. That ass he didn't even seemed bothered that he killed me. Or maybe he was he dropped his head on the keys "WHY?" maybe I will only do it for an hour or so. I am just so tired. I fell asleep.

**Erik POV**

I killed her. I killed Natalie. I went and tried to write more of my opera for Christine. I can't, I can't. I dropped my head on to the keys of my organ. "WHY?" She was only trying to help. Though those things she said about my Christine they weren't true they can't be. She wasn't engaged to that boy. I se and hear everything in side this opera house. I have heard nothing about them being engaged. I saw a flash of black and red, it was probably just my mind playing tricks on me. I had only slept 3 hours in the past week. I sat up wait wasn't Natalie wearing a black and red dress. Yes before you pushed her of the roof. I looked around my house. The bed was made; I never make my bed except that one time before I brought Christine down here. When we left for the opera it was defiantly unmade. So how did it get made? I saw the flash of black and red fabric again and this time with an arm. "Natalie?" No answer. I noticed other things all organized and cleaned around the lair. What the hell was going on? "Natalie?" Why am I calling for her? She is dead I killed her. ""Yes my musician." I spun around I defiantly heard her voice. Still not finding where her voice was coming from. " You … you can't be here I killed you." If I know I killed her why am I trying to talk to her is this her ghost coming to haunt me? I fell to my knees and started to cry. "Why have you come to haunt me?" There was a breeze. " I killed you I killed you." I saw some feet and the bottom of a black dress like the on Natalie had been wearing. " No not an apparition."

**Natalie's POV**

Okay I think that's enough. I walked over to him. "Erik I'm not dead." He looked up at me. "But I pushed you off the roof, I saw you fall." I took his hands in mine " and pray tell what is it you did immediately after dropping me?" His eyes brightened as he thought. "I came back here threw my slide passage on the roof" I wiped the tears off his unmasked cheek. " And I got brought back here because you were to far away" I stood up still holding his hands not wanting to let go. He shook his head. " I'm just hallucinating," He cried. Now what do I do? I can't leave him on the ground. " Erik your not hallucinating." I sat down next to him. "That's what a hallucination would say." I heard his stomach growl and I smiled. Perfect. "If I am not mistaken I just heard your tummy growl. Come lets get you something to eat" He looked at me confused. I stood up still not letting go of his hands and tried to get him up I pushed and pulled but he would not get up. This is impossible, how am I supposed to get him up. "Get up Erik." He stared at me blankly. " But you're a hallucination you can't cook." I huffed. Ok now this is just aggravating. "A hallucination? Fell my heart beat." I placed his hand on top of my heart. "If I were a hallucination your hand you go threw me. Would it not?" He looked at me and smiled. " I didn't kill you." I shook my head and smiled." I Am very much alive… Go finish writing Don Juan. Ill bring you some food." We stood up still holding hands. "How did you know I called it Don Juan?" Didn't I already tell him? "I am from the future." "What year?" we did this we just did this before he threw me off the roof, only I told him half the year before… kissing him. "Is this a plan to get me to kiss you again?" I smirked. It felt so amazing when I kissed him I would do it again in a heartbeat. "No… can I have my hands back or are you required to hold them while walking me to the organ?" I dropped one of his hands and walked him over to the organ smiling. I watched him sit down, then came up behind him and kissed his cheek. " I am from 2011" then I left going to find him a snack an heard him playing Past the point of no return. I filled a plate with an assortment of fruit and started singing as I walked over to him.

"Past the point of no return, no going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

All thought of right or wrong, one final question

How long should we two wait before we're one?"

**Erik's POV**

I heard Singing. It was Natalie. She was singing … the song I was working on. I haven't written the lyrics yet, how does she now the lyrics? Oh right from the future girl. I should ask her for the lyrics so I not sitting here for hours. She seemed to forgive me pretty quickly for pushing her off the roof. In fact see seemed to just brush it off sort of. After she pretended to be a ghost. I watched her come closer with a plate of fruit and she placed it down on the bench next to me. "I haven't written that verse yet." She looked at the sheet. "So I see." She moved to my other side and sat next to me. "Since you are from the future can you just tell me the words so I can sleep." She looked at me and hit a few keys on the organ. This silence went on for a bit. "Umm…no." I turned my head to her. " Do you not know the whole song?" She smirked and picked up a strawberry looking at it. " I have the song memorized." She stood and ate the strawberry then grabbed a pear. " Who is this opera for?" Is she possibly jealous? Jealous of what who would want this? "Its for Christine." She walked away and opened that black box and I heard a bunch of clicking. What was that black box? She looked up at me and blushed looking back down at the box and the clicking resumed. I sat there watching her. She was beautiful and she fell into my hands almost literary and she seemed to want to be with me. She kissed me and when she looks at me I can see longing in her eyes. But longing for what she cant possibly want me. Could she? Does she feel for me? I shook me head of these thoughts if any one was going to love me it would be Christine. Natalie must know what is going to happen. I got up and walked over to her with the plate eating grapes and strawberries on the way over to her. I sat down next to her and she quickly shut the black box like she is trying to hide something. " You know what's going to happen. Don't you?" She nodded. "Most of it. I know what is going to happen to you, Christine and Raoul. Only for the next month or so." She absent-mindedly picked at the fruit. "Natalie? Can I ask Why you don't like Christine?" She sighed looking me in the eyes she looked like she was going to kiss me again. "Its not that I don't like her… no it is that I don't like her. I am sure if all this wasn't happening we could be good friends. It's just the way she is acting at the moment what she is going to do. I don't want see you get hurt any more then you already have." She started to cry. What is Christine going to do? She wouldn't do anything bad she is an angel. Just then I heard madam Giry coming around the corner. "Natalie what is she going to do?" She didn't answer me she just stood up. " I can't be seen." She scampered off to hide. Shrugging I stood up and turned to the entrance of my lair where madam Giry was coming from, bringing me my weekly supply of food. " Erik this thing with Christine needs to stop." I glared at her. " Do not presume to tell me what to do Antoinette." I turned my back to her walking back over to my organ sitting down and begun to finish the notes of past the point of no return. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Antoinette put the basket down. "Erik this thing you fell for her it is obsession not loves." I stood up knocking the bench over in the process. "DON'T YOU EVER TYR TO TELL ME HOW I FEEL" My breathing was labored but I still heard or rather saw Natalie falling into the water. or did she just jump? Antoinette turned around looking for the source of the splash. " What was that?" I smiled evily I knew it was Natalie, but why not have some fun. Natalie was swimming under the water the top of her head surfacing every once in a while. "It was a mermaid." I sighed. "A mermaid how sweet." She turned back to me and Natalie surfaced be hind her and went back in the kitchen. "They will sweetly drowned you if you get to close" Antoinette left very quickly not wanting to encounter the mermaid. I went back to writing my opera.

**Natalie's POV**

While I was in the water I changed my mind and after I dried off enough to not get the paper wet, I wrote down the lyrics to the song for him. I looked out of the kitchen door making sure that madam Giry was gone before going over to him. He was playing when I went over to him so I placed the lyrics over his hands. He stopped playing sitting next to him still soaked from my swim in the lake. "Mermaid?" I smiled trying not to laugh. He looked down. " your wet you should change before you get sick." Just as he said that my purple suitcase showed up next to the organ as wel as my pink and green back pack. " yes we wouldn't want that." I got up and picked up my suit case or more like dragged it to the bedroom. I opened it and found all kinds of clothes in it. I pulled out a pair of jeans a t-shirt and put them on. I randomly blew out some candles on my way back over to him then once behind him I blew on his ear. "What are you doing?" I giggled. "Nothing I m just being random." He nodded then turned to me. "Natalie will you please tell me what Christine is going to do." I sighed I don't want to tell him. "Something, You wont like it. Finish up your opera it's almost done and you need rest before the masquerade love." Did I just call him love? By the way he is looking at me im thinking I did. We stayed where we were for what seemed like hours looking at each other. I blinked and he blinked. " You called me love." There was so much shock in his voice. I nodded. "And you called me a mermaid. Do I look like I have a fish tail?" He shook his head and went back to writing or copying my words into the manuscript. He paused a minute. "Do I look like your love?" I looked over to him. "I'll let you know."


	5. Chapter 5

The night of the masquerade had arrived. I didn't want to go but I had to because any where Erik went I went. Stupid 200 feet thingy. I watched him put his costume on. Not that he knew I was watching. He was completely naked. Blushing I continued to watch him. His ass was so… and his legs were so muscular… and the rest of his body, like a God. Then he turned around still naked and I saw … his penis. I stared at it for a minute and turned away before he caught me blushing even more. I saw the dress that I had worn to prom. It was pink with lots of beading. I might as well put it on. I walked over to it and carried it to the kitchen to put it on. Damn I can't get the zipper. I walked out of the kitchen and Erik was attempting to put his overly long cape on. Oh good he had pants on. "DAMN CAPE!" I started to walk over to him. "Erik?" He turned toward me. "Help me with this damn cape." I looked down still holding the dress fully aware that if I let go that it would fall to the floor. I mumbled something. "What was that Natalie about your dress?" I looked up at him and blushed. " can you zip me up first if I let go the dress will fall?" He tossed the cape onto the chair then walked over to me coming behind me and grabbed the zipper and pulled it up. I could feel his fingers lingering on my back sending shivers up my spine. "Thank you Erik" I took the cape off the chair and helped him put it on, then smoothed it out for him. I went and did my make up then came back out I rummaged threw my bag till I found a mask. He nodded and tehn my camera took a picture of us by its own accord. I ignored it. "Are you ready?" I knew he could tell that I didn't want to go but we headed up to crash the masquerade any way. When we got there I stood up against the wall as the music came to a halt and Erik started to walk down the stairs to the managers. Oh Man was he hot in that read death costume. Not that I didn't always find him hot but he is just more so in the costume. "Why so silent, good messieurs? Did you think that i had left you for good? Have you missed me, good messieurs? I have written you an opera! Here i bring the finished score. "Don Juan triumphant." While all this was happening I started to wander the hall and drank a bit, not even paying attention to what was going on. Erik ripped the chain around Christine's neck that was holding her engagement ring. "Your chains are still mine, you belong to me!" He ran up a few steps and dropped threw a trap door in a puff of smoke. I appeared next to him. " 3…2…1… Fop" he looked at me questioningly but then Raoul fell into the chamber and I walked down the hall a bit so I would not be seen. We weren't far from the lair so I continued walking and came out over by the organ. I sat down hitting a few keys and started to sing.

**Erik's POV**

When the fop fell in to the torture chamber I smirked and played with him. I might as well have some fun. I heard singing it was coming from the lair. It was Natalie.

" And I'd give up forever to touch you.

Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now."

I cam in and stood behind her. She was good, she was not Christine. But with practice she could probably pass Christine.

" And all I taste is this moment.

And all I can breath is your life

Cause sooner or later its over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everythings ment to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you cant fight the tears that aint

She suddenly stopped and turned to me with sadness and rejection in her eyes. " sorry I just needed…" she stood up and walked over to the bedroom. What is she apologizing for? She hasn't done anything. I took off my cape and draped it over the chair. I went to change but when I got to my room the girl was curled up in the center of the bed clutching onto my pillow, she was crying. "Natalie what is it? What's wrong?" She turned her back to me. "Nothing." I changed quickly and walked around to the other side of the bed so she was facing me. "Something." I said putting my face right in front of hers. So beautiful even when she cries. She is so… kissable. I leaned closer to her and grabbed her wrist so she wouldn't turn away from me again. She didn't seem to be resisting but moving closer as well. I stopped moving closer but she closed the gap and kissed me. She kissed me and I didn't force her to! Could she love me? She called you love yesterday. But then she stopped she stopped kissing me but didn't pull away, actually she didn't move at all. Did she die from a simple kiss? No she is breathing. She seemed to be sleeping and grasped the pillow tighter. Sighing I tried to stand up but her hand shot out and grabbed my shirt and her eyes opened. "Don't go." What had come over her she is acting… strange. Her hand loosened on my shirt but she didn't let go, her eyes closed and her muscles relaxed, she had fallen asleep. How long had it been since she last slept? The only time I saw her sleeping is when I woke her up for il muto. I removed her hand from my shirt careful not to wake her and I changed my mask.

"No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears.  
>Shamed into solitude<br>Shunned by the multitude  
>I learned to listen<br>In my dark, my heart heard music  
>I long to teach the world<br>Rise up and reach the world  
>No one would listen<br>I alone could hear the music  
>Then, at last, a voice in the gloom<br>Seemed to cry "I hear you"  
>I hear your fears<br>Your torment and your tears  
>She saw my lonliness<br>Shared in my emptiness  
>No one would listen<br>No one but her  
>Heard as the outcast hears<br>No one would listen  
>No one but her<br>Heard as the outcast hears..."

That kiss when she kissed me I felt this jolt go threw me and my stomach knotted. I sat there thinking.


	6. Chapter 6

**Natalie's POV**

I was on a beach with crystal clear water alone this island was completely desolate. There were birds and lizards and a few feet away was a sea lion. I was looking out over the ocean as the sun was setting. I breath in the salty sea are as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I leaned back into the owners chest. There was a gentle breeze and I placed my hands over his, breathing in his scent. He smelled like sandalwood and cinnamon, a most wonderful scent. He rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my cheek. Looking down at our hand on both our left ring finger were wedding bands. They were a matching set with an intricate design. I turned around in his arms wrapping my arms around his neck. I looked up and saw Erik, Smiling I stood on my toes and kissed him setting off fire works. The kiss was passionate not just from me but he was kissing me back with just as much passion if not more. We broke apart and he turned me around facing a small cottage. It was made from what looked like Brazilin cherry wood. He led me into the cottage and right into the bedroom. It was black and red two walls each color. The bed frame was made from some kind of wood that I can't Identify but it was stained black and the sheets and pillows were a crimson red. Like the ones on the swan bed back in the lair. "It's perfect." I gasped. Pulling me to him he caressed my face before kissing me. I got that feeling in my stomach that I got every time we kissed the first time I felt it we were up on the roof of the opera house. The Jolt of electricity, the fire works going off, and the butterflies in my stomach, wanting to tear his and my clothes off. "mmmm Erik." We started toward the bed as I removed his shirt. "Natalie, My love." I broke the kiss looking into his eyes and reached up to his mask taking it off and placed it on the table by the bed and I looked back at him. "I love you." I kissed every inch of his face dragging my nails down his chest, getting a moan in response. He laid me back showering me with kiss and slipped a hand up mu shirt resting it just below my breast, kissing down my jaw to my collarbone. "mmm that feels nice." I reached for his pants and unfastened them while running my hand down his back with the other. I removed my shirt as he reached up and unclipped my bra. Looking into his eyes I saw raw fiery passion and love, which I was reflecting back at him. He dipped his head down and started to nip, flick and suck on my nipples. "Oh Erik make love to me." He removed his pants and my panties, caressing my body for a good five minutes before even thinking of touching me in that place that no ones hands have touched. Then at last, his hand slid between my legs touching me in the sweetest spot and started stimulating my clit. I felt something building up inside of me like my whole being was being brought to that one spot. "ah Erik please." He chuckled. "Reduced to begging are we?" I exploded, my entire being shot out from that spot in the center of my stomach. He started to move down but I grabbed his arm. "Please enough torture. I need you." His eyes glistened in the candle light and he smirked. "Oh but torturing you is so much fun." He continued moveing down and started to kiss my thighs. "mmm." Oh that was heavenly torture. He was kissing up my thighs to my most treasured place, and was that his tounge? "mm oh my." It felt so good, so wonderful, so different from when he used his hand. I felt the pressure building up again, but he pulled away. "Erik don't stop I need you I need you in me." He moved up and thrust into me and everything went black as I screamed as he broke my virginity. "EERRIIKK!"

**Erik's POV**

(AN: this is not part of the dream)  
>"EERRIIKK!" I jumped out of the chair nearly knocking it over. "I was not asleep." I looked around and Natalie was nowhere to be found. She was screaming my name. Why was Natalie screaming my name? Is she having a nightmare? Most likely that I am in it. I walked over to the bedroom finding her still asleep. I leaned over her so any movement from the bed wouldn't wake her. She wouldn't want to see me as the first thing she sees when she wakes up. I stood up straight about to turn and leave when her eyes fluttered open. "Erik? Were you watching me sleep?" She said jokingly. I sat down on the bed. "You screamed my name." She blushed a deep red almost as red as the sheets, she darted up and her lips hit my chin. "You were having a nightmare. About me." She pulled me closer down onto the bed. "It was far from a nightmare the furthest thing from a nightmare." I looked at her quizzically. "Not a nightmare? Then why were you screaming my name?" She blushed even more if that is even possible and looked away from me. "Nothing and I mean nothing on this earth will ever make me tell you." Could it possibly be that she dreamed of us…? No that's impossible. I will find out one way or another. I went and picked up my vest and frock coat putting them on. "Erik." I turned to her, maybe she would tell me after all. "Yes?" She slid out of the bed picking up my sword. "Don't forget your sword you'll need it." She seemed to think that there was going to be a fight. Although she probably knew, she was right about everything else. She went back and laid on the bed curling up. She's so beautiful when she sleeps, with her mouth slightly parted, her hair spread out around her. I grabbed my seethe and buckled it around my waist, putting my sword into it, and headed out to the stables. Once there I saw Christine in her night clothes. What does she think she is doing? She going to ruin her voice if she keeps doing that. "To my fathers grave please." She gave the stable man a few coins then went back inside and Natalie appeared by my side. "You are staying here." I whispered to her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes. "You can not make me." I ignored her and knocked out the carriage driver, I turned back to Natalie and she was petting a white mare. I got into the drivers seat of the carriage and waited for Christine to come out. I took the long way to the grave yard and every 200 feet I would see Natalie as soon as we passed her there she was again ahead of us. Damn female. I stopped the carriage at the gates. Christine got out and started walking to her father's grave. I went a different way and hid behind the mausoleum, Natalie ofcoarse was already there leaning up against it. " Help me say goodbye… Help me say gooood bbyyyyyeeee."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Natalie's POV**

I told him that he couldn't make me stay at the opera house stables. I was still in jeans and my over sized sweat shirt, standing behind Christine's father's tomb. Erik was on his way over to me and he looked pissed. "I thought I told you to stay at the stables." I leaned up against the mausoleum. "Well apparently this is further than 200 feet away." He glared at me, raised his hand as if to hit me and growled. "Don't talk back to me." I rolled my eyes. "Whatever". He went to hit me but I caught his hand and moved behind him twisting his arm back. "Try to hit me again and I will break your arm." I growled and let go of his arm. M y clothes changed into acceptable close for that period. It was a light powder blue dress with lots of beading. I wondered off around the cemetery as far as I could.

**Erik's POV**

…? Could she really break my arm? She walked away from me and I watched her wonder. Such a character she is. I climbed to the top of the mausoleum, and picked up my violin that I keep there for when Christine would come to the graveyard and started to play. "Wandering child, So lost, so helpless Yearning for my guidance." I saw Natalie stop at a grave; she stood there for a bit. I shall ask her about that later. There cant be anyone in this century she knew. "Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?" I turned my attention back to Christine. "Have you forgotten your Angel?" Christine looked around and then stood up. "Angel, oh, speak What endless longings Echo in this whisper!" She should have been wearing something warmer. "Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my fathering gaze..." I opened the gates to the mausoleum my plan was to lock her in there until she agreed to become my wife. "Wildly my mind beats against you yet the soul obeys" she started walking up the steps. "You resist yet the soul obeys." We started singing together. "Angel of Music, You/I denied me/you! Turning from true beauty! Angel of Music! Do not shun me/My protector! Come to your/me strange Angel..." She got to the top of the stairs."I am your Angel of Music... Come to me; Angel of Music..." That damn boy came ridding in on his white horse jumping off it. Natalie started to slowly make her way back over. She stopped and looked at another stone. "NO CHRISTINE WAIT. Whatever you believe this man this thing is not your father." As I pulled my sword out I saw Natalie smack her for head and mumble something. I jumped from the roof of the mausoleum and attacked Raoul. I saw Christine back away over to the horse.

**Natalie's POV**

Christine gasped as I came and stood next to her. "Hi!" She looked at me and then went back to watch the fight. I looked at the horse. Hey that was the horse I was petting at the opera house. I turned and watched the fight when Raoul tripped Erik and kicked his sword away. Raoul was about to stab him when Erik looked at me like is this how I die I shook my head slightly then he looks at Christine. "NO Raoul not like this." He looked at Christine and back to Erik and withdrew his sword and walked over to Christine grabbing her arm, getting up on the horse after getting on himself. I wanted to run to Erik to help him but I had to wait till Raoul and Christine to leave, Raoul grabbed my arm and pulled me up behind him. I looked at Erik and got right back off the horse. I hit the horse and it started to gallop away. Raoul stopped the horse and turned it around. "Miss you can't stay here it isn't safe." When he said it was not safe he looked directly at Erik. "I am completely fine here; I can take care of my self." I backed up and he galloped away. I walked over to Erik as her was getting up, he spun around. "Now let it be war upon you both." I looked down and saw that his leg was bleeding. "Your hurt" I said as I came up to him placing a hand on his stomach and one on his back as he stumbled. "I'm fine." All guys are the same, I rolled my eyes. "No you are not fine you are bleeding and can barley stand." A bag of emergency supplies appeared at the top of the steps of the mausoleum. "I'm sorry Natalie, I lost my temper earlier. I know you can't get that far away from me. It isn't your fault that this is happening." I nodded accepting his apology. "It's ok. Can you make it into the mausoleum?" He nodded and winced in pain, and I helped him up the stairs and into the mausoleum and sat him down on the floor of the mausoleum and I sighed. "Alright take your pants off." He looked at me like I was crazy. "W...what?" I smiled opening the bag. "Your wearing underwear aren't you?" He looked away not answering. "Erik, I was just kidding. I have scissors you don't have to take your pants off… unless you want to" I bit my lip, and pulled out the scissors from the medical bag and carefully plucked the pants from his bloody leg and cut an inch above where the cut started, which was pretty high up his leg. "Where did you learn this?" I looked up at him , grabbing the hydro peroxide out of the bag. " you learn a little of everything in the 21st century. This is just basic first aid. Do you want something to bite? This will sting." He shook his head. Damn there where no cotton balls or rags in the bag, so I just opened the bottle and poured it on his leg. "AAHH!" I looked up at him. "Its to clean the wound." I grabbed the gauze and began wrapping up his leg. "That didn't just sting it burned." I mumbled. "Wimp." He put his finger under my chin and lifted it so I was looking at him in the eyes. "What was that?" I finished wrapping his leg and started putting the stuff back in the bag. "Nothing. Do you think that you can make it back to the lair?" I helped him stand. "Yes." We headed for the lair.

* * *

><p>E:why do you keep calling it a lair?<p>

N:because...

E: I am not evil

N: Batman has a lair

E:who is batman? and again i am not evil

N;*face palm* Bat man is the good guy


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the short chapter but there was nothing really going on

* * *

><p><strong>Natalie's POV<strong>

It might have been a dark and stormy night, but Erik and I were in the lair so we could not tell if it was. Well it was getting cloudy when we were on the way back to the lair. I walked around the lair replacing old candles with new ones. It had taken quite a bit of time to get back. The amount of times Erik kept clasping on the way back, I lost count, but it was more then 10 times. And the fact that we had to take back roads and alley ways made it even take longer. We got back to the lair sometime after diner time I had Erik lay down in bed, changed his bandages and gave him some clean clothes to change into, I offered to help but he absolutely refused for propriety sake. Stupid arrogant man. I reached into the bag and pulled out … vicodin. I brought it over to him with a glass of water. "what's that?" I smiled. "Its not morphine but it will help with the pain." I gave it to him and he took it, laying back down on the pillows. I went into the kitchen to make us a meal but when I came back he was asleep.

**Erik's POV**

It took the longest time to get back home. I was exhausted but didn't want to go to bed but Natalie forced me into the bed, not that it took much effort. I was hungry really hungry but as soon as my head hit the pillows I was asleep.

**Natalie's POV**

I put the food away after I ate some there was really no point waking him up. I was really tired, my brain couldn't think of anything else other then sleep, and I was having trouble keeping my eyes open. I stumbled toward the swan bed and with out thinking fell onto it next to Erik, kicking my shoes off. My clothes changed from 19 century dress to 21st century pajamas, and I fell fast asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

HEY! sorry for the long wait i had a little writers block and to make up for it you guys get a chapter that is almost 3000 words...and cookies lots of virtual cookies and phish food from Ben and Jerry's

**DISCLAIMER: i DONT OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA I own me and my phish food **

* * *

><p><strong>Erik's POV<strong>

I woke up stretching. Something was on me. A human shape something. Wait someone! I opened my eyes slowly, and the girl I saw the girl. She was curled up with her head on my chest, an arm draped over my stomach, and one of her legs over my uninjured leg. She was still sleeping. She smiled and snuggled closer. I laid as still as I could not want to wake her up. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. She must have been tired. So tired that she could not think straight. I sighed absent-mindedly stroking her hair. Her eyes opened and she lifted her head looking at me. She blinked and put her head back on my chest falling asleep again. This happened 4 times over the next 3 hours. She finally woke up and laid there. "I know you're awake." I moved her leg off mine and she pouted. "I was comfy." This should not be Natalie this should be Christine here. I sat up pushing her off me. She looked sad and rolled to the other side of the bed and got up. "Now get me some food. You weren't kind enough to get me some last night." She threw a pillow at me. "I did make dinner last night but you were a sleep when I came to bring it to you, and I didn't want to wake you." I looked down. What was this feeling I had when I woke up next to her? It cannot be love I love Christine. Natalie came up beside me and pulled the covers off my injured leg and began taking the old bandages off, and began wrapping it with clean bandages unnecessarily tight. She finished and left the room coming back with a plate off food dropping it on my lap and left again.

**Natalie's POV**

When I awoke the first time, my face was on Erik's chest, my leg and arm draped over him. My brain was still in a sleepy haze and as usual, I went in and out of conciseness a few times. I finally woke up but my mind was still in a sleepy haze plus I was really comfy. It seemed that where my dream ended reality picked up. That was until he pushed me off him his mood suddenly darkening. He then had to ruin my mood when he snapped at me about food. I went and got him food throwing it onto his lap and re dressing his wound unnecessarily tight. The next few days went by slowly. Neither of us spoke to each other and I avoided him other then when I had to change his bandages. He sulked and brooded, all I did was eat, and I slept as much as I could but only on the couch. I awoke on the bed more then once returning back to the couch. After the 5th day of this it was just getting ridiculous. I went to look for him and found him in the library in his chair facing away from the door. "Erik…. This avoiding each other, not speaking to each other, it's getting a bit ridiculous…." He looked up at me then back at his book. I felt a tear escape my eye. "Erik please it's been five days". He closed his book and stood up facing me. "Ok …Ok… why did you do it?" I was confused by his question at first…. O h he must have thought I was Christine when he first woke up felling someone next to him. I love him but all he wants is stupid Christine how come he cannot just love someone who already loves him back. " Oh umm I didn't mean to get in the bed with you its just I was really tired from walking all the way back from the cemetery and I couldn't think straight… sorry I am rambling." He was staring at me intently. "What about those times when you woke up and looked at me?" I do not remember that. "I always do that I saw you with out actually seeing you my brain just didn't make any sort of connection." He started walking toward me on step at a time pausing in-between. My heart started beating faster with each step he took. "Your leg seems better. You're not limping any more." All of a sudden, he was right in front of me... I want to touch him I cannot be this close to him and not be touching him. "I heal quickly." He raised his hand, tucking my hair behind my ear and I smiled leaning into his touch. What is with the sudden mood swing? This is sort of scary the amount of sexual tension that was forming between us. I looked down and saw a very evident bulge in his trousers. I looked back up and took a step away from him and I saw hurt in his eyes. I do not want him to be thinking of Christine when we where doing it. "I made some tea would you like some?" I looked back at him and he seemed to get that I was not rejecting him and that I was only rejecting his move on me. I walked toward the door and stopped waiting for his answer. He cleared his throught. "Yes…please." I nodded and went to the kitchen as he sat back down opening his book back up. I poured the tea, added four spoons of sugar into each, brought it onto the library, and put the tray on the table between the chairs. I took a sip of tea from mine then went and looked at the books. I could feel his eyes on me the whole time. The sexual tension was building up again. I could scene his movement when he went to take a sip of his tea. "What happens next?" I turned toward him and sat down in the chair next to him. "Well there are twelve more hours till your opera begins." He nodded. "Yes but what happens next?" I thought about telling him then thought well if I do not do anything, he will go do the same path. "Okay so the managers and Raoul have come up with a plan." He looked at me amused. "It can't be that bright of a plan then." He started to laugh. I sat there staring at him with a complete straight face. "Erik this isn't funny." He kept laughing gasping for air. I glared at him sipping my tea the crossing my arms. He immediately stopped laughing. "I'm sorry what is there plan?" I sighed taking another sip of my tea. "Police. The managers and Raoul think that if the perform your opera you will show to watch it. They plan to kill you." He sat there and just stared at me. I sighed and brought the dishes back to the kitchen. When I got back, he was still sitting there in the same position. "Ok I shall plan something else." I left him there to plan. I am not helping with this. I am not helping him get with Christine. Not that it was going to work.

**Erik's POV**

Huh…? I sat there thinking. I know I will take that fat man's place. What was his name? Panji I believe he is called. I will knock him out and take his place. I need to go and set up the trap door and stuff. I quickly wrote a note to Madame Giry and gave it to Natalie to give it to her. "Get ready and give this to Madame Giry." She went off and got ready and I changed into my costume. " Seal my fate tonight I hate to cut the fun short but the jokes wearing thin let the audience in let my opera begin." I lit my model of the stage on fire and Natalie came out not even glancing at the fire and walked straight to the gondola and sat in it. I pulled on my coat and cape, then followed her into the gondola and pushed and we left the lair… house.

**Natalie's POV**

Tonight was the night. It was all going down tonight. Erik docked the gondola and Cesar came over. I got on and Erik mounted behind me. "Erik please don't do this." I turned toward him since he was making me ride sidways. He glared at me and brought the horse to a stop. Dismounting he helped me off the horse and headed up the stairs. When we got to the first landing he opened a door in the wall to the right. It must lead back stage. I went to follow but I found myself blocked by an invisible force. It was forcing me back down the stairs. "Natalie are you coming?" He said it as a question but something in his voice made it sound like he was telling me that I was going with him. Erik looked back at me and I started to cry. "I can't I can't go and watch what is about to take place." He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward him. " I got box five for you." I took a few steps forward but the force came back stronger and brought me back to the bottom of the staircase. "JUST GO ERIK." I yelled up to him. "Natalie?" I didn't respond and heard the door close then footsteps coming down the stairs. " I told you to go." He looked at me and sighed. I was sitting on the ground. "You're ruining your dress. Why don't want to go?" He held out his hand and I took it standing up. "There is an invisible force bringing me back to the lair." He looked like he didn't believe me. "What? Do not lie to me." He grabbed my arm again and pulled me up a few stairs and nothing happened. I tried to take another step but the force was stronger again and I went flying down the stairs and into the lake. "I wasn't lying and I am fine Erik just go to the opera, it has started already." I swam back to the lair and quickly changed then laid down on the bed. I could see what was around me, what erik was doing and what Raoul and Christine. I laid there trying to block it out trying to sleep.

**Erik's POV**

Ok that was beyond weird. Natalie was just thrown down the stairs into the lake by something invisible. I headed up the stairs up to back stage, and climbed the ropes to the rafters. Yes I was just on time. Panji came off stage and I put the mask on. Jumping from the rafters I put a noose around his neck only intending to knock him out. Christine sang her line and I heard my cue to go on. I pushed the curtain aside and stepped on stage, my eyes automatically landing on Christine. The cape covering my mouth. "Passarino go away for the trap has been set and waits for its prey." Lowering the cape, I took a few steps forward. "You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge in pursuit of that wish till now has been silent… silent. I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge…" Christine rolled her head back letting the music and my voice consume her. "in your mind you've already succumbed to me dropped all defences …" As I said dropped all defenses she seemed to be less tense. Letting some tension go. "completely succumbed to me, now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided . . . " I flicked my cape. It seemed like I was hypnotizing her and she stood up. MWWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! **(evil laugh... A/N: come on if you can hypnotize people you kind of need an evil laugh and they can some times be sexy*wispers* only when pertaining to Erik)** "Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games of make believe are at an end . . . " I walked to front center stage and circled Christine. Both of our eyes were glued to the others. Ok what is Natalie talking about the opera is almost over and nothing has happened. There was a voice in the back of my head but there is still time Erik. "Past all thought of "if" or "when" no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend . . ." I came up behind her placeing a hand on her neck and the other one on her waist. She gasped leaning into me and turning her head into my shoulder. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us . . .?" I dragged my hand over her collar bone and down her arm lifting her arm up and wrapping my hands around hers. "Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return . . . "Our eyes were still locked on each others and I took a few steps backward leaning on my back foot I let her hand slide out of mine. She took a few steps back looking out into the audience then… up to box five. I followed her gaze and that insolent boy was sitting there. "You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence; silence . . . "She shook her head and a rather obvious police officer took his gun out of his cloak. Raoul looked across to the managers and gave them some kind of signal, and the one with the white puffy hair. Andre I think. Scrambled out of his seat and came back with a few police officers. "I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why . . . In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenseless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided . . . . "The sleeves of her dress fell down again and she turned toward me and took a few steps forward my mouth opened just a bit as she started toward me. "Past the point of no return no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun . . . "We both headed for the stair on either side of the stage and started up them. "Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one . . .?" She placed her hand on the column, leaning into it before continuing up the stairs. "When will the blood begin to race the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us . . .?" I flicked my cape off over my arm and onto the railing, and then all of a sudden I felt her. Natalie was near. It is strange how I can sense where she is. I have never been able to sense Christine. I glanced up for a split second seeing her up into the rafters above the stagehands. "Past the point of no return the final threshold, the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn . . ." We placed our hands on the others waist and I spun Christine around pulling her into me. "We've passed the point of no return . . . "I started to sense Natalie's feelings. It was a mixture of sadness, lust and… intense hatred. Who was it that she felt intense hatred for? Or a better question is who is she lusting for. I ignored it after those few seconds of contemplation and started to sing to Christine again caressing her neck and hair. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . "I stumbled over love and life time to think of Natalie as I continued signing.

"Lead me, save me from my solitude …" Natalie took away the solitude when she arrived… but she was forced to

"Say you want me with you, here beside you . . ." Natalie has implied more then once that… well not really she kissed you more then once. She was just being nice and letting me feel what I kiss felt like.

"Anywhere you go let me go too, " Natalie was forced to stay with me she couldn't get up and leave. Christine turned and faced me.

"Christine that's all I ask of . . . " Before I could finish Christine placed her hand on my cheek and slid her thumb under my mask and ripped it off. In the crowed woman gasped and screamed and I suppose some even fainted. Raoul and the managers rushed from there boxes, and in that moment I saw pity in Christine's eyes… but from above I felt love. Wait love? The only one up there at the moment was … Natalie. I looked up at her our eyes making contact for a split second before she disappeared. I sighed and looked around and kicked a lever that opened the trap door. Christine and I fell threw it and threw the fake fire and we landed on a bunch of mattresses that I had found in the cellars.


	10. Chapter 10

**Natalie's POV**

What was the point in that? I was brushing my hair when the force brought to the rafters for the worst part. I am guessing Erik could sense me, or something, because after Christine took off his mask he looked up at me and then he opened the trap door. Some help I am. I haven't changed anything. I was quickly brought back to the lair by that damn invisible force. I sat on the bed thinking and smiled. I can still change things I have one more chance. What should I do though? I can be a mermaid again and when Erik goes in the water, I can swim around him in circles. Maybe I should let things go the way that they are supposed to and just be here for him. Ugh… I don't know what to do. I went to the bathroom and sat in front of the mirror brushing my hair when I heard him. He is all the way at the top of the stairs and I can hear him down here. "down once more to the dungeon of my black despair. Down we plunge to the prison of my mind. Down that path into darkness deep as hell!" What ever I am going to do I need to think of something fast.

**Erik's POV**

I grabbed Christine's wrist and dragged her roughly down the stone passageways. She grabbed at the walls, grabbing at my hand trying to escape. "Hounded out by everyone  
>Met with hatred everywhere." I pulled her over toward the mannequin. "No kind words from anyone<br>No compassion anywhere Christine, Christine, why" I shook her a little and caught a glimpse of Natalie in the bedroom; she got up and went behind a curtain. "Why?" I asked Christine again before taking the dress off the mannequin and handed it to her. She took it and went into the bedroom to put it on. Natalie came out from behind the curtain that was surrounding the mannequin and just stood there looking at me, she looked somewhat upset. "What do you want now Natalie?" I said as I looked at the ring that was intended for Christine. "What do I want? There are plenty of things I would like Mr. Erik." I looked up to her as she walked over to me and dragged her hand down my chest and over my stomach. "What is with your attitude?" She turned away from me and crossed her arms. "Oh huh let me think. Quote no kind words from any one no compassion any where end quote." I went back to looking at the ring and she walked off as Christine walked over to me. Natalie was really the only one who showed me compassion and showed me kindness, but if she's from the future and she knew what was going to happen why didn't she try to change anything? "Have you gorged yourself at last In your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?" I lifted my head and turned to her grabbing the veil. "That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face the infection which poisons our love." I forcefully put the veil on her head. "This face which earned a mother's fear and loathing, a mask, my first Unfeeling scrap of clothing. Pity comes too late. Turn around and face your fate. An eternity of this before your eyes." She walked over to one of the mirrors and pulled the fabric off. "This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul where the true distortion lies."

**Natalie's POV**

I heard splashing. This is my chance. Christine and Erik looked toward the portcullis and I jumped in the water muttering "fish legs" so no one could hear me and I turned into a mermaid, swimming out into the lake. "Wait! I think, my dear we have a guest. Sir, this is indeed an unparalleled delight. I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!" I swam back and forth, knowing that if I stopped I would have to surface and that would ruin what I had planed. "Free her Do what you like, only free her. Have you no pity? "Raoul grabbed the gate. "Your lover makes a passionate plea." Erik said with a mocking tone, turning to Christine. "Please Raoul it's useless." It's amazing how clearly I can hear them as I am under water it really is. "I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion." I knew what he was going to say next but before he could say anything, I flicked my tail drenching Erik with the water. Erik just grumbled. Raoul continued to beg with Erik. "Christine . . . Christine . . . Let me see her." Erik walked over to a lever that I had not noticed before and he hit it opening the portcullis. "Be my guest, sir... Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay for the sins which are yours?" Erik walked out into the water toward me; I stayed under the water not doing anything… yet. "Order your fine horses now! Raise your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, Except perhaps Christine Start a new life with me Buy his freedom with your love! Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! This is the choice; this is the point of no return!" Erik grabbed a rope from the water that I had not notice that was there his hand almost brushing my arm. "The tears I might have shed for your dark fate, grow cold and turn to tears of hate!" Christine came to the edge of the lake. They all started singing at once so I couldn't really understand what they were singing. I caught a few words here and there. Then I heard Erik yelling. "You try my patience you make your choice!" He tugged on the rope as I started swimming circles around Erik. "Pitiful creatures of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone..." Christine sang as she came closer and closer to Erik. _**My**_ Erik. When she said alone she slipped on the ring, I jumped up in-between Christine and Erik. To say Christine was confused was an understatement. Raoul was confused to but this story is not about him. I draped my arms over Erik's shoulders and kissed him with all I had. I broke the kiss reluctantly and looked at him. A few emotions passed threw him the first of them was confusion. Then he got royally pissed off but not as much as when he pushed me off the roof, and then realization. He pulled me into him and kissed me with twice as much as I gave him. Christine rush passed us over to Raoul and we broke apart looking into each other's eyes. "Take her, forget us, forget all of this. Leave us alone, forget all you've seen. Go now don't let them find you, Take the boat. Swear to me, never to tell. The secret you know of the angel in Hell." He walked up out of the lake and I followed, going into the bedroom. "Go now Go NOW and leave us." Raoul had to say something stupid. "See you aren't alone you have a mermaid." Ok so it wasn't as stupid as I thought it was going to be but I still forced myself not to do a face palm. Then him and Christine went over to the gondola. I went into the bedroom and quickly changed into something dry. Erik went and sat over by his monkey playing the symbols and turned it on. I went into the bathroom grabbing a towel and dried my hair. I heard soft foot steps coming into the bedroom. I watched as Christine came over to him. "Masquerade Paper faces on parade . . . Masquerade Hide your face so the world will never find you." I came out of the bathroom with the towel around my head. Erik looked between us. Christine looked at him sadly. She picked up his hand, placed the ring in his hand, and closed his hand around it. She turned while still holding his hand and waked back toward Raoul. I walked over to Erik picking up the music box and sat on the chest that it was sitting on and sat on it. He was crying. Why was he crying he should be happy? This means I changed absolutely nothing. "I love you Erik." He sobbed harder and then looked up at me. "Love, why are you crying?" He pulled me onto his lap and I dropped the music box. "I have been so stupid. You were here with me all these months. There in front of me, all this time and you tried, you tried more then once to tell me." I gave him a chaste kiss. "We need to go the mob will be here soon." I stood up, found one of my empty backpacks, and started to fill it with my stuff making sure to grab my laptop. I grabbed another bag filling it with things for Erik. Erik stood up and I walked over to where the three mirrors are and stood by the third one. Erik came over picking up a candleholder and started smashing the mirrors. "It's over now the music of the night. Lets us make a new song take flight." I giggled as he came up to the third mirror. "It's this one love." He lowered the candleholder. "You couldn't have told me that sooner?" He growled. I placed my hand on his cheek. " I could have yes, but you looked sexy smashing the mirrors." I kissed him and backed away so he could smash the third one, he did so then looked at me. I picked up a bag and I walked into the passage and looked back at him he was looking at his lair his home as if for the last time. We could come back, couldn't we after every thing settled down about the Phantom? He stepped into the passage and closed the curtain, taking the bags from me. He took my hand and we headed down the passageway to what lay ahead. Who knew what was in store for us. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Natalie's POV**

I was lead down a passageway to a dead end. Erik suddenly stopped and let go of my hand. He pushed his hands up against the shorter wall and pushed it backward about an inch then moved it to the side. He lit a few candles around the passage. Wait no it wasn't a passage it was like a safe hold. He stepped halfway out and reached his hand out for mine. I took his hand coming into the room. There was a small twin sized bed in the corner and crates filling the room probably with food and in another corner there was a wooden chair. It was one of those crappy wooden chairs. I sat down in the chair. Erik came over, took my hand in his, and kissed the palm of my hand up to my elbow. I stood up and kissed his lips; he kissed back then broke the kiss. "You will not be sleeping in the chair." He picked me up so I couldn't fight against him and he placed me on the bed, then he walked over and sat in the chair. I looked at him and being me and stubborn I got up from the bed. "If you are going to sleep in the chair then I am not sleeping." He stood up. "You will sleep and it will be on the bed. I will sleep in the chair." I crossed my arms. "I will not." He came toward me and backed me into the wall placing a hand on either side of me. "Did you learn nothing from what happens when people defy me?" The sexual tension was growing at an alarming rate. I stepped closer to him my body almost touching him. I stood on my tiptoes my mouth barely touching his I smirked and breathed out onto his lips. "Maybe." Before kissing him, we pulled away from each other after a few minutes so we could breath. "Stubborn wench" What? Did he just call me a wench? He smiled before claiming my lips in his. He was kidding. "Stubborn…Man." He claimed my lips again. The sexual tension was getting higher and higher. I ripped open his shirt and pushed it to the floor. He turned us around and started walking us toward the bed. We broke apart for a split second as he pulled my shirt up over my head. I dragged my nails down his chest eliciting a moan from him. He sat me on the bed and he ripped my skirt off as I reached for the waist band of his pants and fumbled with the buttons and pushed his pants down as far as I could get them as he laid me down on the bed. He slid his hands up my back and unclipped my bra and tossing it on the floor along with my underwear. He kicked his shoes off and his pants of the rest of the way off and they fell to the floor. He caressed my body, mmm his hands are wonderful. He kissed down my jaw and down my neck. He nipped at my neck and slid his hand down my stomach and onto my hip. Then he just stopped he froze. He stared into my eyes. "When you were sleeping… after the masquerade I mean you woke up screaming my name. Why?" I blushed and wrapped one of my leg around his thigh. "Well … um I had a dream that we were on a beach, on a deserted island. I was watching that sun set and you came up behind me wrapping your arms around my waist and I placed my hands on yours. We had wedding bands on, matching ones. You kissed my cheek then told me it's finished." He kissed my neck until I mentioned the finished part. "What was finished? I wasn't leaving you. Was I? I didn't say that we were finished did I...?" I laughed and ran my nails down his chest. "Shh no that's not what happened. You said it was finished and you turned me away from the shore and there was a cottage. I think you built it for us. You lead me inside and into the bedroom. I think that is what you just finished on. The bedroom was perfect the furnisher was dark wood and the walls we red along with the bed sheets and there was a fireplace. We made love." He looked confused as he slid his hand between my legs and started to stroke me and I smiled. " Why did you scream my name?" He added more pressure as he started to massage my clit, I gasped. "mmm Erik don't stop." He brought his mouth next to my ear then slowly stopped the movement of his hand. "Answer me." He kissed my ear down my neck and across my breast. "It mmm … because it mmm first time." I wrapped my other leg around his, and I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down. "It would be. Is this your first time?" He dragged his hand up the inside of my leg and nipped at my nipple. "Yes my love." He witched to the other side and nipped my other nipple. "You would give yourself to me completely. When I look like this? When we aren't wedded?" I caressed the deformed side of his face and he started to cry. "This face is the face of a man. The face of the man I love. And as far as us not being wedded I feel that in my heart we are. I mean if you want to. Don't cry love." I wiped his tears away. He stroked the inside of my thigh again before moving his hand up, stimulating my clit again, and kissing me everywhere. "mmm Erik I love you." He kissed me passionately. "I love you too." He fondled me and stroked me until he felt that I was wet enough. I caressed his arms, back, and chest. Anywhere I could reach really. He came up and kissed me passionately then broke the kiss staring into my eyes and took a deep breath. I looked back into his eyes my breathing labored with excitement. I placed my hands on his upper arms as he thrust into me. "EEEERRRIIIIKKKK." He froze and looked at me. There was tears rolling down my face. "Oh love forgive me I am sorry so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. I always cause hurt and pain." He started to pull out. "OWWW ERIK Oww just stop moving ooww." He stopped moving still inside me and wiped my tears away. "I am all rather new at this Natalie. Do they inform you where you are from?" He wiped more tears away as I stroked his cheek. "Inform? You make it sound like a secret ops mission. No not really every one sort of just knows. It's supposed to hurt the woman, but only the first time." I kissed him and ran my hand down his back as I moved my leg and wrapped it around his waist. He kissed my nose, my lips and down my neck. Then he began slowly moving in and out and began picking up a rhythm. I picked up the rhythm he set and started to move my hips in sync to his movements. The rest of the world fell away from us and there was only him and me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Erik POV**

The world fell away and it was just Natalie and me. When I am with her, I feel like a man with her not the monster I know I am. She started to meet my thrust. This feeling was amazing, and she was actually doing this willingly. Natalie was moaning in pleasure beneath me and her muscles started to convulse. I continued to thrust in and out as I climaxed. All I could see was Natalie then a bright purple light flash and everything became black as I slowly fell asleep on top of Natalie while I was still in her.

**Natalie's POV**

I started to feel a pressure building within my stomach like my whole being was brought to that one spot. Then it exploded and my muscles started to convulse as I saw a bright purple light. Something shot threw Erik and into my stomach as I started to faded into blackness.

**Erik's POV  
><strong>

I woke up in a strange room. There was a box in the window that was blowing air out of it. One wall was purple and the others were pink with painted flowers. The doors and the windowsill were painted with some sort of lilac color. There were to beds in the room they were pushed together. The one I was on had no sheets or coverings on it. Something fuzzy brushed my hand and I turned on my side facing the other bed. The blanket was purple and fuzzy. I scanned the bed and saw the top of a head with brown hair. This person turned over and faced toward the window. They rolled over toward me and I pulled the blanket down just enough to see their face. I saw a pair of blue-green eyes looking at me. It was Natalie. I smiled and stroked her cheek. She looked confused and then she smiled and scooted over to kiss me. "Thank you for loving me and sharing that with me." I looked at her lovingly and traced her lips with my thumb.

**Natalie's POV**

I woke up and rolled over opening my eyes. I was in my room. No it couldn't have been a dream, it just couldn't. I reached for my cell phone and looked at the time. It was 9:30 am May 7, 2011. It was the morning after I was sent to the past, into the movie whatever happened. It was all just a dream. I turned back over and felt my blanket being pulled down. I blinked and saw… Erik on the other bed. He looked at me smiling and stroked my cheek. "Thank you for loving me and sharing that with me." My cell phone rang, ok so not a dream. I picked up the phone and hit ignore. Wait…not a dream! I sat up quickly which was followed by a wave of dizziness. May 7th? My family had gone to south Carolina for the week. Only I wasn't allowed to go because of school. I rolled out of the bed and then realized I was naked. OMG! I felt some pain in my lower abdomen and I grabbed the windowsill and walked over to a basket od close. I bent down and picked up a shirt. Then I froze. If I was naked and what happened the past months was real then last night was real that ment Erik was…..naked. I had no clothes for him. I felt him watching me. I dropped the shirt and climbed onto the bed he was on and curled up next to his side. It was a squeeze but it was comfortable. He turned and wrapped his arms around me. "we are going to have to get you some clothes at some point." I smiled and looked down, dragging my hand down his stomach. "Same for you." I looked around the room. "I have clothes." He looked at me confused. "Where are we?" I traced his hand. "This is my room. We're in my time." He tilted his head questioningly. "when are we?" I sat up my stomach growling. "its may 7th. I came to you yesterday." I stood up and put some clean pajamas on. "That is impossible you came to me months ago. You have been with me for months." My stomach growled again. "I know… are you hungry?" I got up and backed me into the door, his eyes alight with love and lust. "I am always hungry… in the morning." I turned and tried to open the door but Erik wouldn't let me. " Erik let me out." He stepped closer to me pushing me against the door with his whole body. " and how exactly do you intend to explain a naked man in your bed room…" I placed my finger over his lips, he opened his mouth bringing my finger into it and sucked on it. "No one but you and I are here. No one will be until Wednesday and I am sure we can find you some clothes by then." He let me open the door but then the dog moved down stairs. "I thought you said that we were here alone." He growled and slammed the door shut. "It's just the dog." I turned around and he put his hands on my waist, kissing me while pulling me to him. "Food first." He opened the door and we headed down the stairs. He went over to the bathroom as I went to the kitchen. The dog stared at the bathroom door. He was in the bathroom for a long time. I walked over to the bathroom and knocked. "You ok in there?" I didn't get an answer so I opened the door, he was staring at himself in the mirror. "How can you love this?" I took his hand and came to stand next to him. "I love you. It's what's inside you that counts. Never forget that. Wash your hands breakfast is ready." He washed his hands and followed me to the table as a set the food down in front of him. Maybe now that we are back in my time the spell or whatever that wouldn't let me go more then 200ft away from Erik was broken

**Erik's POV**

This was just interesting. All that happened last night all that I did made me a wanted man. However, it has been 139 years since that night, If that makes any since at all. So every one who wanted me dead is now dead them selves. So, I guess I could go back to the opera house if I wanted to with Natalie if she wanted to come. When I was in the bathroom I looked out the window, it didn't look like France. "Love where are we?" She looked up from her breakfast, then came and sat on my knee and wrapped her arms around my neck. She kissed the deformed side of my face. "We are in America. Massachusetts to be precise." Ok so going back to the opera was out of the question. She… just kissed the deformed side of my face. She got up brining her dishes to the sink then she went up stair to change. When she came back down she grabbed some money and a set of keys. "I'll be back." She placed her hand on my chest, slid it down to my stomach, and kissed my cheek then left. Great she was leaving me in a strange place with no clothes. Now what am I supposed to do. She told me she loved me she claimed that my face didn't matter. When I realized I loved her back she leaves. I went back up to her bedroom and mopped. After a bit I went and looked out the window.


	13. Chapter 13

**Natalie's POV**

I took one of my parent's cars. Not that I have a license but that's not the point. I drove down to the mall and bought Erik some shirts and some pants and shoes. I guessed his size the best I could. Then I went and bought some fries from McDonalds before heading home. I pulled into the driveway taking five minutes to park the car. I had to turn it around and put it back exactly the way it was so no one knew I moved it. I went and got the mail after parking the car. When the cute guy from the neighborhood came over. I used to have a huge crush on like forever, at least before I went all Phantom love. We chatted for a few minutes about what we planed to do in the fall and stuff like that. "It was nice catching up Tony but I really have to go now." I turned to go to the house when he grabbed my wrist. "Wait." He bent down and picked up a piece of mail I had dropped. I turned around and faced him. "You forgot this." He handed me the magazine and stepped closer to me, kissing me. He moved his hands onto my waist and continued kissing me. I pulled away pushing his hands off me. "Tony…Tony I'm involved with someone." His smile dropped. "I have wanted to do that for some time." I turned walking back to the house and left him standing there. As I was walking to the door I looked up at my bedroom windows and saw Erik standing in the window looking down at me. Shit. I brought the mail and the bags in the house leaving the door unlocked. Erik came down the stairs with his arms crossed glaring at me. I put the bags down on the table. "I got you some clothes and some fries." He didn't say anything he just kept glaring at me. He looked like he was trying to contain his range. "What happened are you mad?" Yes, let's play stupid that always makes things so much better. "You kissed that boy." He came over to me and went threw the bags of close. "No I didn't." We stood a few inches apart no less then six inches. " Don't lie to me that's on thing your not good at." He pulled the tags off the shirt and put it on. "It just happened." The truth was that Tony tricked me, but if I told Erik that he might go after him. "Because you let it. I never felt so much for any one. I would do anything for you…, but its not enough is it. I can't do this anymore Natalie. I'm tired of going after someone to love who won't love me back. I am tired of you looking anywhere but at me." The door opened slowly and Tony walked in, I looked at him. "Like that." Erik mumbled. I walked over to him shoving the bag of pants at him. Tony stood there looking at Erik and Erik quickly left the dinning room going into the bathroom. Tony smirked. "You are going to be so dead when I tell your parents about this and the car." I turned and Glared at him. "That's Why you went to Casual male. To get clothes for him. I have two questions. Why was he naked? I mean what happened to his clothes? And what's wrong with his face?" He had a stupid grin on his face. I punched him breaking his jaw just as Erik came out of the bathroom to strangle him. "Tony I think that you can figure out the first two answers." They started to fight. I waited for an opening and slipped in between them, pushing them apart. Not so much pushing Erik, he barely budged. But Tony flew and hit the sink which was pretty pathetic. "One more display of testosterone poisoning and I'll put both of you in the hospital." I growled, "Get out." Tony headed toward the door leaving it open. Erik followed him but i grabbed his hand and shut the door. "Where are you going?" He pulled his hand out of mine. "I believe you told me to leave." My breath caught in my throught and i stepped back. "Do you wanna leave? Leave if you wanna leave." He turned around. " do you want me to leave ill leave if you want to leave. He headed out the door slamming it on his way out. I heard him yell. "Forte vou" I looked up and saw him on the porch. "SAME TO YOU IN ENGLISH" He turned and looked at me threw the window and i stood going over to the freezer. and pulled out some ben and jerry's phish food. and went to the living room, sitting on the couch and took a bite of the ice cream. I heard the door open and then clothes. I rushed into the kitchen and Erik was taking his shirt off. i ran over to him and glomped him getting ice cream all over his chest. I looked up at him he was still pissed off. I put my hands on his sides and licked the ice cream off his chest. "News flash your not cute when I'm angry." I pouted and went back to my ice cream, sitting on the couch, turning on angel. A few minutes later, he came and sat next to me. He took the spoon from me and ate some of the ice cream. He gave it back to me and crossed his arms staring at the television. I leaned up against him and purposely dropped ice cream on his chest and stomach every now and then, licking it up. I am sure the last time I did it I heard him groan deep in his throught.


	14. Chapter 14

WTH. She kept dropping ice cream on me licking it off. It felt good, no no it felt weird and she was going to get me all sticky. "I am going to need to take a shower if you keep doing that your getting me all sticky." She looked up at me with a mischievous look in her eyes. Whatever we were watching ended and she dropped another spoon of ice cream on me, she licked it up keeping her eyes on mine. She got up and put the ice cream away. She came back, standing in front of me trying to unfold my arms. I stood up and she lead me to the bathroom. Once there she turned the shower on. I looked at her questioningly. Surly she is not thinking of getting in with me. She shut the door and locked it, kneeling down in front of me she reached up for my buckle. I grabbed her wrist. "Do be specific and tell a fellow exactly what it is you are doing?" She looked up at me with an innocent expression. I smirked. "Don't think for one second that…" She grazed her other hand up my leg and I lost my train of thought. She unbuttoned them and pushed them down as she stood up. I stepped into the shower pulled the curtain closed. I didn't hear her leave. I waited for a few minutes when she stepped into the shower… with me, she grabbed the soap and spread it all over my chest and stomach. I pulled her to me giving her a crushing hug. "Erik…I can't breathe." I loosened my grip on her and she looked up at me. I leaned down and kissed her, she responded immediately. We turned and I pushed her up against the wall of the shower. "You are mine you belong to me." I kissed down her jaw and down her neck and she gasped. "Mm Erik. I am sorry. Stay with me. Please don't leave me." I slid my hand down and cupped her breast, my other sliding down and cupped her ass. "Say it I need to hear you say it." I slid my hand back up and grabbed her wrist and pushed them above her head, nipping at her neck. "mmm I love you." I grabbed her both her wrists in one hand and moved my free hand down and cupped her breast fondling it and nipped at the other side of her neck. "Again." She brought one of her legs around my waist, and pulled me closer. "I love you." I kissed her down her chest and sucked on her breast, running a hand down her body. "I love you." She repeated again. I kissed and fondled her breast, thrusting into her. She gasped and tightened her leg around. I still held her hands above her head. I began moving slowly and picked up pace when there was a loud bang in the hallway. Both Natalie and I froze. "What was that?" I heard foot steps and doors opening and closing. Natalie wrapped her other leg around waist and started to move up and down using my hands for leverage. She dropped her head back and moaned. I pumped into her when the door to the bathroom burst opened. Natalie screamed, I think it was half in pleasure and half because she was startled and scared about the door. She continued moving any way. I kissed her and was about to pull out because of the intrusion, when the curtain was pulled back. Natalie opened up her eyes and screamed. Okay so the first one was in pleasure, she was in distant world at that time. She unwrapped herself from me and stood. I turned around, facing who ever burst into the bathroom, and to protect Natalie. It was De Chaney. Damn fop. "You! I knew it was you who brought us here." He yelled at me. Natalie wrapped her arm around my shoulder and looked over my other one. "ME? I brought you here? Why would I do something like that?" I felt Natalie's hand wandering around my backside, then she spoke up. "You said us. Who else is here?" Raoul looked at her then back to me furrowing his brow. "Christine is here as well." I felt her nod behind me before she started to suck on my shoulder blade, well she wasn't really suck she just opened her mouth and placed her lips there. "Where are we any way?" He got a disgusted look on his face. "GET OUT ALREADY." Natalie yelled at him; then he looked down and realized we were naked. Stupid fop. "Oh um…. Sorry?" he left the bathroom quickly covering his eyes. Natalie quickly washed and got out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. That damn fop has to ruin everything. Natalie grabbed something shaped like a gun and pointed it at her head. "NO Natalie don't…" She looked at me in the mirror. "It's a hair dryer." She turned it on and pointed it at me. "See its just air." Hair dryer equals hot air equals dry hair. I pulled her into a hug. "Don't you scare me like that again." She nodded and picked up her brush as I let go of her. She began to dry her hair. She got dressed in the same clothes she had just worn and left the bathroom.

**Natalie's POV**

I quickly headed up to my bedroom walking right past Raoul and Christine with out saying anything and went up to my room. I put on a dress. It was rose red with a black ribbon under the bust. The skirt of the dress was the same red with black polka dots. I put my make up on, even though it was like eight o'clock at night. It was easier then I thought, putting make up on with out a mirror. I did my hair and went down stairs, sitting in my chair that I brought up from the basement. I have a really short attention span and I am not really big on the whole waiting thing. So about after 30 seconds of sitting there, I turned on Angel. Fifteen minutes later Erik was still in the bathroom. I stood up and walked toward the bathroom. "If he is an angel why is he drinking blood?" I sighed and rolled my eyes. "He is a vampire Christine, A vampire with a soul." She tilted her head to the side looking confused. "Then why are they calling him Angel and why is he helping people?" Maybe I should show her an episode were he is evil. I ignored her and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on the door. "Erik? Please come out. You don't have to hide from me." He opened the door a little. "I'm not hiding from you. Are they gone?" I sighed and grabbed him some clean clothes. "Can I come in?" He looked at me for a few seconds, and then let me in. "You… look nice. Are they gone?" I handed him the clothes. "No I can't exactly throw them out into a world that they no nothing of." He put his pants on then backed me up into the wall. "Well then I am not coming out until they leave. I might leave the bathroom when they are sleeping but only to go to your room." I blushed and traced his lips with my fingertip. "What if I found you a mask?" He took my hand kissing the top of it and nodded. "I'll come out if you find me a mask.  Only if you get me a mask." He kissed me. "I love you my rose flower." Rose flower? I looked up at him confused. "Rose flower? When did we have nick names for each other?" He smiled. "Just now. It came to me when you walked in here with that dress." I looked down at the floor and twirled the bottom of the dress a little. "How did you come up with that?" He pulled my waist closer to him and brought his mouth to my ear. "I think there is a certain symbolism with this dress." I smiled, that's why I bought it. Because it reminded me of the Phantom's roses. "A red rose top with a black ribbon. You're my…" I opened the door while he was talking and dashed out of the bathroom before anything started. I rushed into the office/computer room and started digging threw piles of stuff on my side of the room. "What are you doing?" I heard Christine behind me. "Looking for something." I stood up and started looking threw stuff on my desk. I picked up my pirate hat and put it on. There was really no other place to put it. "What's you name?" I stopped looking and turned toward her. Is there something you wanted Christine?" I may have said it a bit to harshly. She looked like I was biting her head off, plus she looked like she was going to cry. "Raoul and I are just getting hungry." I went back to looking threw piles. "I'll get food once I find what I am looking for. Just sit tight." She left and went back to the living room. I dug threw the pile on the chair and found the mask. I got up and scurried into the bathroom. "So I have two. This sparkly black and white one or this white one." He took the white one and started to put it on then stopped. "What's this red stuff?" My sister had put it on to my birthday cake a year ago. "It's cake frosting." He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "Frosting?" I to the mask and washed the frosting off, I dried it and handed it back to him. "It was on my birthday cake last year." I kissed him and took his hand. Opening the door, once he put the mask on and lead him out into the living room. Raoul was watching us. Probably making sure Erik didn't do anything. "Can you make us something to eat mademoiselle …?" I looked at Raoul. "I would but I don't feel like making anything." Erik let go of my hand and went up stairs. I sat down and called George's Pizza and placed an order for delivery, then followed Erik upstairs. Erik was on the bed laying on his stomach. I know he just wants to get away from them. I sat on the edge of the bed and started to rub his back. He jerked away a little before he relaxed. "Did you get them some food? There just going to keep asking if they don't" I straddled him and started giving him a massaging his back. "I ordered some pizza. It should be here in 20 minutes." I continued giving him a massage. Man his muscles were tight, I added more pressure and he let out a little moan. I leaned forward and kisses his neck. "I love you." Just then the door bell rang. The pizza guy was early but I'm not going to complain if it will get Christine and the fop to shut up. I got off the bed and went over to the door. "mmm. Why did you stop?" He sounded half asleep. "The food is here love." He sat up putting on a shirt and his mask. I ran down stairs and grabbed the money before opening the door. I came back inside and put the pizza on the table. Erik grabbed a piece. "Christine, Fop food is here." Erik gave me a look like do we have to share with the fop. I grabbed a slice and started to eat. They came over and Raoul grabbed a piece, Christine just stared at it. I rolled my eyes and gave her a plate with a fork and a knife. I ate and had a glass of milk. Erik and I went and sat on the couch cuddling while watching the television.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: How is this for soon Rose

* * *

><p>Erik's POV<p>

I was woken up by a black box type thing. It was shaped differently then the one she had in my lair. Natalie woke up and ignored it until it suddenly went off, then she sat up. She got up and got dressed. "Go back to sleep I'll be back later." She kissed me and went down stairs. It was Monday. Is she going to school? Did every one go to school in this time? I rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

Raoul's POV

I was sleeping and was awoken by footsteps coming down the stairs. I stood up from the arm chair that I had been sleeping on, I had given Christine the couch. It had been very rude of that mermaid to not find us a place to sleep. I pulled out my sword out ready to protect Christine from that… thing. It was just the mermaid girl. I put the sword back in its holster and sat back down. "Good morning." She looked at me then continued walking into the kitchen. I heard her moving around then a loud whirring noise. ( blender sound) I jumped up and rushed to the kitchen. "What on earth are you doing?" She turned the thing off and opened it, she drank it and walked by me to the bathroom. I have a slight impression that she doesn't like me. I went back to the living room and sat on the chair just as Christine was waking up. I heard the door slam close. She was leaving. Why was she leaving? She's leaving that monster with us. Have to protect Christine.

Natalie's POV

I left the house and looked up at my bedroom window. Erik was standing there. I blew him a kiss then walked up the rest of the drive way. I looked back at the window and he was gone. I waited a few minutes then got on the bus when it arrived and went to school.

Erik's POV

I waited hour after hour. Every minute grew longer and longer. Is she really going to come back? Why would she come back to you? What have you to offer her? She loves me. I stopped arguing with my self and headed down stairs. When I got to the bottom of the steps the fop was standing there his hand on his sword, Christine standing behind him. They were blocking my way so I went the other way and into the bathroom. I used the bathroom then went to the kitchen. The clock said 9:30 am. She never told me when she would be back she just said later. How long would she be gone? A day? A week? A month? I opened the metal box that was cold inside and found some eggs. I started looking for a pan when I heard Raoul behind me. I glanced at him then went back to what I was doing. I grabbed a pan out of the cabinet and put it on the stove, and turned the knob. "Do you even know what your doing?" I went back to the cold metal box and took out a few eggs and waited for the pan to heat. "I think I can figure it out unlike some people." He walked away from me looking offended. I smirked and made me some eggs. I looked back at the clock. It was 10:00. What am I supposed to do now? I walked past the bathroom and out of the corner of my eye, I saw a piano type thing in the computer room. I went in and walked over to it trying not to step on the stuff that was on the floor. I hit a key but nothing happened. I looked it over and saw a button that said on. I pressed it then hit a few keys again. It worked! I looked around and saw a few notebooks I picked one up and flipped threw it making sure it was blank. I played a bit then started to write a song for Natalie. As always I got lost in the music. I don't know how long I sat there, but I was getting hungry again. So I got up an headed for the kitchen. In the hallway I found a bag with my name on it, that wasn't there before. I opened it. It was all the money I had collected over the years plus interest and converted into American money.

Natalie's POV

The bus pulled up to my stop and I waited for the door to open. I got off and grabbed the mail before running into the house. I unlocked the door opening it and stepped inside. I saw erik in the hallway walking into the kitchen. I started running dropping my purse on the floor I jumped at him wrapping my legs and arms around him. Efficiently Glomping him. "I'm home!" He wrapped his arms around my waist. My sixth scent went off. I felt someone behind me about to touch my purse. I kept my eyes on Erik. "You touch it and you die." Raoul spoke. "How did… you cant kill me." I got off Erik and randomly gained a British accent. Which happens to me a lot. "Can't I?" He backed up slowly. "I was just going to put it on the table." His voice shook and he went into the living room. I glomped Erik again and tried not to laugh. Erik laughed then whispered to me "Don't scare the boy, Natalie." He wrapped his arms around me again holding me up. "It was only an empty threat." I haven't done to the bathroom since I had gotten up in the morning so I had to go really bad. I got off Erik and rushed into the bathroom. When I came back out Erik grabbed my hand and pulled me intot he computer room over to the keyboard. "I see you found my keyboard." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Yes." He smiled "Where you productive at all?" He spun me around then sat in the computer chair and started to play. I looked at the note book where he wrote the song. It was called Since I first met my Rose flower/ little mermaid.


	16. Chapter 16

5 days later Erik had rented an apartment and everyone was just hanging around my house. Erik of coarse was using my keyboard… again. Natalie was outside in the back yard hitting a softball that Raoul was throwing to her. He jumped the ball landed near him. "Are you aiming at me?" Christine was laying in the grass under the tree. "No, I am making it go near you so you can get it." Natalie hit the ball again and then leand up against the bat like it was a cane. Raoul picked up the ball and Natalie raised the bat and was about to swing it. BANG!

Raoul POV

I looked around for the source of the bang it sounded like it came from the roof of the porch. Christine was freaking out about some thing called the CIA coming to kill us. What utter rubbish. She ran inside. I looked over to Natalie, she was leaning over her hand on her stomach. She took a few steps forward trying to tell me something before she fell to the ground. She was gasping in pain, and was looking around. "I don't want to go not now. Please don't make me go." I walked over to her and knelt down beside her, placing my hands over her wound and added pressure.

Christine POV

I ran inside so I wouldn't get shot. I found my angel sitting in the room with the tiny piano. "Angel?" He ignored me. "Angel, angel" I said with a little more urgency. He continued writing. "Not now Christine I am busy." I walked over to him not caring that he said that he was busy. "Some one shot at us." He turned and looked at me. "You look fine a little startled but fine." Well he is in a bad mood today. I went back outside and Natalie was laying on the ground. Raoul was next to her… with his hands on her. "RAOUL, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I ran over to them. There was a lot of blood and more was coming up in between Raoul's fingers. There was so much blood. Raoul let go with one hand and grabbed my wrist pulling me down, putting my hands where his were. "OMG." Why would he do that? Now I have blood all over me. "Keep pressure on it." He said as he stood up, Natalie winced. "Its hurting her." I took some pressure off. "Just keep the pressure on." He went inside leaving me and Natalie out here alone with someone trying to kill us. She gasped and made a gurgling sound. "Shh Raoul's gone to get _Him_."

Erik's POV

Christine went back outside. I heard her yell at Raoul about doing something. I looked out the window and saw Christine walking over to him and he was on the ground kneeling. I didn't see Natalie any where. I turned and went back to work. A few minutes later Raoul ran inside the room all out of breath. "You…need to… get …outside now." I turned the chair slowly. "Why? Is this another trap of yours? I am not bothering you or anyone else…you have blood all over you." He stepped closer to me and looked at me sorrowfully. " Yes but you need to come out side Natalie she's…" I didn't let him finish. I jumped out of my chair and ran outside as fast as I could, dropping to my knees next to Natalie. Christine was sitting next to Natalie on the ground. Natalie was reaching for something that lay on the ground. I grabbed what she was reaching for and handed it to her and holding her hand. She hit some buttons then put the device to my ear. "tell them…" She winced in pain and squeezed my hand. "Hello this is 911 what is your emergency?" I looked at Natalie and Raoul came over and took Christine's spot. "My love has been shot." He started freaking out. "Please sir you need to calm down. We are sending an ambulance right away. Where are you?" Erik told them and dropped the phone. Natalie looked up at something that wasn't there. "Hello Andrew." Christine and Raoul looked around. "There's no one there." Christine started crying. "She's talking to an angel." Natalie continued to talk to this Andrew and squeezed my hand again. Natalie turned back to me when she finished talking to that Andrew person. "k…k." I can't understand her she isn't making any sense. Who is this Andrew person? "What love…?" She tried speaking again but I still couldn't understand her. What shall I do now? How can I communicate with her? "Once for yes twice for no." More tears fell from her eyes. "Christine you want to talk to Christine?" She squeezed twice. "Kiss you want a kiss?" Once. I leaned in and kissed her gently. She gathered enough strength to say three words. "I love you." They were still a struggle for her to say them. After she said that to me her eyes closed and her arm went limp, her breathing stopped. I pulled her body onto my lap and started to cry I will never forget those last words she said to me as she died.

( the following is the conversation between Andrew and Natalie and for those who don't know Andrew is the Angel of death from touched by an angel.)

A:*appears* Hello Natalie. I am the Angel of death

N: Hello Andrew

A:*looks at Erik.* He has had a terrible life  
>N: Is it time<br>A: Yes, its time

N: Don't make me go. Don't make me leave him Erik he needs me.

A: It's not my decision Natalie. It's the father's and he has decided that you have done what you were sent to do.

N: I know…. But he (meaning Erik) Is only going to blame him self


	17. Chapter 17

**Erik's POV**

"Charging… Clear." I was in the back of the ambulance. One guy was driving and the other was in the back with me and Natalie's… body. Christine and Raoul stayed back at the house. "Charging… Clear." They pulled into the hospital's driveway and parked. "I'm going to call it." Call it? Call what? The driver nodded and the guy in the back with me started writing something on a chart. I closed my eyes and felt a hand on my knee. Thinking it was the emt I went to push it off, but then a pinky wrapped itself around mine. There was a loud gasp for air. I opened my eyes and heard it again. I looked down at Natalie and her eyes flew open. "Erik?" I looked up at the emt and he turned and opened a draw that held bags of blood and pulled out the bag labeled O. He attached it to her and we went into the hospital and she was rushed into surgery. I wasn't allowed in there. After 20 minutes they lead me to the recovery rooms where Natalie was hooked up to a bunch of ivs. She was looking out the window up at the sky. She was saying something softly as if talking to Andrew again, but he still could not be seen. She turned to me and smiled. "Erik." She tried to sit up but she winced. She lay back down and then reached for me. I walked to her and took her hand. "I'm alive!" She told me smiling. I stroked her cheek and she leaned into my touch. "Yes, you are very much alive." I kissed her like this was our last kiss, she responded immediately and wrapped her arms around my neck her fingers gripping my hair. She deepened the kiss and attempted to pull me on top of her. I pulled back reluctantly. She frowned. "You know that we can't, not till your better and especially not here." She sighed and nodded. I sat down in the chair next to the bed. She watched me then looked at the tv. "Erik?" I stood up again. "Do you need something?" She shook her head and I went to sit back down. "Hold me." I looked into her eyes. I really would like to hold her but she shouldn't be moved. She slid over to make room and I lay on the bed next to her.

**Natalie POV**

I don't remember arriving at the hospital. I was floating around in a place filled with warmth and sun light. Then I awoke in a hospital room by myself I looked around and sitting in the chair next to me was Andrew. We talked for a moment then I heard footsteps. I turned toward the door and saw Erik, and Andrew had left. After a few minutes, we kissed. When I asked him to hold me, he seemed hesitant for a minute but when I moved over he laid down and wrapped his arms around me. I flipped threw the tv channels and landed on a station that was playing the second installment of the Pirates of the Caribbean. Erik started to play with my hair and whispered sweet words into my ear. "Oh what would I do with out you?" It was a rhetorical question. I shrugged and snuggled into his chest. I heard light footsteps, it was one of the nurses bringing me food. Pudding actually. She placed it on the table that slides over the bed then turned to Erik. "She will need a lot of rest." I blushed at her insinuating comment and buried my head in Erik's arm. She left just as RoseTheHorrorLove and Sexyknickers entered. I looked at them, smiled, and then got distracted by the pirates on the television. Erik tried to steal one of my puddings, so I hit his hand with a spoon and Glared. "My pudding, No touchy." He pouted and I tried to open it but couldn't. "Stupid child lock." Not that there actually was a child lock on the pudding. Erik opened it then handed it back to me. "Thank you." I gave him a short kiss then started to eat. RoseTheHorrorLove and Sexyknickers went and sat on the couch. "Hello, how are you two?" I felt pain coming back and I hit the morphine button. They both nodded and said that every thing was good. I finished my pudding and the pain still hadn't gone away. I hit the morphine button repeatedly until I started to fall to sleep. I felt someone take the morphine button out of my hand. I heard some mans voice talking to Erik about a wheel chair or something. I felt Erik move to get off the bed and gripped his shirt, before falling into darkness.

**Erik's POV  
><strong>

Natalie fell asleep. Now what? I looked over to Rose and Knickers before getting of the bed and readjusting Natalie. I left and past a vending machine. I went to the bathroom then stopped at the vending machine. I went back to the room with my arms filled with snacks. I walked over to the couch that Rose and Knickers were sitting on and dropped everything between them. Some of it ending up on the floor. "I didn't know what you would like so I got two of everything." I went back and sat in the chair and held Natalie's hand and went into deep thought.

**(AN:It mat be a while before I update I have graduation and stuff like that and then I am having surgery next week. The surgery is nothing serious.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Natalie's POV**

I woke up in the hospital bed and saw a pile of food on the couch in between Rose and Knickers. I turned my head to the other side and saw Erik in the chair next to my bed asleep. I turned back to Rose and Knickers. "Where did all this food come from?" Erik shifted in his seat and snored a little. All three of us giggled as he did. It was a cute funny snore, not one of those loud and obnoxious kinds. "He thought we might be hungry." Said Knickers. "But all this food?" I saw a bag of gummy bears and Smarties. Rose picked them up and came over to me and handed them to me. "Erik didn't know what we would like." I nodded and picked up Erik's hand as a nurse walked in. I looked at her and smiled as she pulled the curtain around me blocking Erik and I from each others sight. "Now I am just going…" Erik woke up. "Natalie…?" I heard him stand up. "I am behind the curtain love." I flipped the channel on the tv as Erik started to walk around the curtain. "Why did you pull the curtain?" I sighed as he pushed the curtain aside a little. He looked from me to the nurse. "Sir I was just about to change her bandages. If you could give us some privacy. I reached out my hand for him. He came over and took it and I glanced at the nurse. "He has seen me in far less then what is to be shown to change my bandages." I blushed realizing what I just insinuated. I looked at Erik he wasn't looking at me he was looking down at the floor by the couch. I looked to Knickers and Rose and mouthed. "is he blushing?" They nodded and Erik walked over to them and sat in between them. "You may start." He said to the nurse grumpily. The nurse rolled me onto my side way from the couch and started to undress my wound. She cleaned it up with those cold antibacterial cloths and spread some cream on it. The whole time I heard Erik whispering with Rose and Knickers.

**Erik's POV**

I sat between Knickers and Rose as the nurse changed Natalie's bandages. I started to talk to them in hushed tones. "Why would she tell the nurse that? Why would she tell any one that?" I asked them both. They both looked down. Rose was the first to answer. "Erik… you have to understand that you're in a different time then the one you were born into. People are more open about things then they used to be. Girls know about "it" way before the night before there wedding night. Mostly they know about it by the age of 14. It's way different in this century from your century. No one uses horse pulled carriages. Except the Amish, they live like they are in the 17th century. People dress differently. Theres electricity, phones and computers. Its a lot different. The three of us are here for you if you get a bit overwhelmed." Rose took in a breath then drink some Mountain Dew. What is mountain dew? Is it morning dew collected from mountains? Knickers nodded in agreement. "You should talk to her. Maybe she ment a bikini bathing suit." I sighed. "She never wore a bathing suit when she swam in the lake." Both girls looked at the other. "To much Information Erik." I was confused for a second. What was to much information? Oh… "That's not what I ment. She was always fully clothed when she went into the lake except that time when she was dressed like a mermaid." They smiled and Knicker's pulled her feet up onto the couch. "And that's another thing peoples minds are a lot dirty now." The nurse turned. "There all done. The doctor will be in shortly." She smiled and left. Natalie was still on her side facing away from us. I got up and walked over to her. "Natalie? Love?" She barely moved and didn't respond. I walked over to the other side of the bed and looked into her eyes. Instead of turning away she closed her eyes. "Love? Are you mad at me?" She opened her eyes and her voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Oh no genius I'm not mad not even a little bit." She is mad at me. What have I done? I looked over Natalie to Rose and Knickers. They both shrugged. "What did I do?" She glared at me not a death glare but a pretty strong glare. "I wanted you to stay here and hold my hand while she changed my bandages but you didn't. And you were talking so I couldn't hear you. I'm an embarrassment to you aren't I?" Embarrassment? I let out a heavy sigh and took her hand kissing the top of it. "Your not an embarrassment. If anything I'm an embarrassment to you. And I was just getting out of the nurses way love. Do you want to know what we were talking about? We were talking about how my century differs from this one." I kissed her and she smiled into the kiss. I heard a set of awwws from the couch. "I was also surprised by your openness." She kissed me and placed her hand on my cheek. "So does that mean I'm forgiven?" She nodded. "Yes." She said with no sarcasm just love and adoration. The doctor came in with a wheel chair. "Lets get these signed and you can all go home." Natalie's mood brightened and the doctor explained what she could and couldn't do. Natalie wasn't actually listening past when he said you can go home so I listened for her and I am going to make sure that she follows the instructions. I wont let her get hurt again. The doctor brought the table over so Natalie could sign the release papers. "Love shouldn't you read it before you sign it?" She looked up at me then read it or pretended to read it. All it really said was… Dr. blah blah here by releases the patient by the name of Natalie from name of hospital. She arrived at such time at such date with a gun shot wound in the right abdomen. She was rushed into surgery. I Dr. blah blah here by determian her recovered enough from said surgery to be realeased with the instructions that I have explained to her and avalible parties that were available at the time.

Signed Dr. blah blah

By signing this I Natalie understand the instructions that has been given to me.

Signed Natalie

She signed it the I grabbed her clothes out of the draw and with the doctors help got her into the wheel chair. We all went to the parking lot over to the girl's Car. I got in the back seat after helping Natalie in and putting the wheel chair into the trunk and we drove to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Had my surgery yesterday all is well just in a bit of pain<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Natalie's POV

I am happy to report that I am no longer stuck to the bed or the wheel chair per doctor's permission to do so. I am not so happy that if I go out to the mall or do errands Erik makes me go in the wheel chair and only lets me go if it is necessary. I can walk around the apartment but Erik still gets really paranoid about me when I am not sitting or laying down and when I am he checks on me every five minutes.

I was laying in his bed at his apartment that's where we have been since the hospital. It was 2pm and I was watching the television in his bed room it was 102 inch big screen. God knows where Erik got it and how he managed to hook it up. Erik came in and kissed me like he did every five minutes he came in to check on me. "Do you need anything? Are you in any pain?" I shock my head. "Lay with me?" He ran his fingers threw my hair. "That won't lead to rest." I pouted and threw a pillow at him. "I know your not doing anything out there. Why can't you just lay next to me? I've been in here by myself since we left the hospital. I can lay here with you without doing anything." He just stood there stunned by my "out burst". After a few minutes he left the room leaving the door open which he would normally close. A few minutes passed and he came to check on me again, but this time he had a bowl of popcorn in his hand. "Do you need anything love?" He placed the popcorn on the bed next to me. "Ginger ale mixed with cranberry juice." I said without looking at him and picking at the popcorn. He came back and placed the glass on the bed side table. He went and put a dvd in the dvd player. I was about to yell at him for changing what I was watching because I thought he was going to leave again but to my surprise e took of his shoes and shirt and climbed on to the bed next to me and I curled up next to him and picked up at the popcorn. He started the movie. It was harry potter and the half blood prince. I placed my hand on his stomach and his was on my hip stroking it in small circles with his thumb. I snuggled into his chest and watched the movie.

Erik's POV

After her little out burst i thought about what she said. It was true that i put her in there when we got back from the hospital only coming in to check on her. I slept on the couch a night so nothing would happen. I didn't want to cause her any harm and have her stitches open. But by not staying with her I was hurting her unintentionally. I was leaving her in isolation. I thought about how i felt for the years i spent under the opera house and what this could be doing to our relationship. It could ruin it and i didn't want that to happen. I don't want to be alone any more. It's true that I wasn't doing anything. Well anything important. I was reading all the Harry Potter books then watched all the movies. I read other books too and watched all the movies Natalie had. I had brought them over shortly after she came back to from the hospital. I read up on what has been going on for the past 125 years. Filling in the blanks from the year we left my time. It was amazing how fast things have developed since the turn of the 18th century. (beginning of 1900's) I turned my attention back to the movie, Natalie was no longer paying attention. She was drumming her fingers on my chest deep in thought. "What are you thinking of?" She kissed my chest and looked up to me. "Us." She sighed and looked into my eyes and i looked into hers and I got lost in them as she got lost in mine. Before i knew it she moved closer and started to kiss me slowly. I kissed her back running my hand threw her hair and deepened the kiss. We both went to lick the bottom lip of the other. She giggled and flicked my tongue with hers. Chuckling I drew her tongue into my mouth and sucked on it until she pulled her tongue away lurring mine into her mouth. She sucked on my tongue like i had hers. I ran my tongue along her teeth and over the roof of her mouth. I deepened the kiss yet again. She moaned as she dragged her hand down my chest and draped her leg over mine. "Tony."

* * *

><p>AN: Here is a reminder just in case you forgot. Tony is the guy back in chapter 12 and 13<p>

I got my mac today :-D


	20. Chapter 20

**Erik's POV**

I froze then pulled away. "What did you say?" I growled at her. "You just said someones name that wasn't mine. Who's was it?" She didn't answer me so i pushed her away from me and jumped off the bed. Anger ran threw my veins. My blood boiled. "You said Tony. That was that boy that you kissed back when we first arrived. Why?" I walked over to her and Grabbed her hair, pulling her up to me with it. "Why did you even bother with me? I know why it was out of pity. You wanted to find someone else in my time but got stuck with me. I was how would people of this time say it? A charity case." I pulled her out of the bedroom by her hair and shoved her box of movies into her arms. She started crying and tried to get away from me, but i gripped her hair tighter, pulling her toward the door opening it. "No Erik you don't understand." I sneered and sarcastically said. "Oh how nice of you. You remembered my name." She struggled again. "You don't understand. Erik please just listen to me?" I growled. "I'll not be lied to again." I pushed her out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. That bitch thinking that don't understand. I know she said Tony. I threw some things across the room and sighed. Alone... I'm alone again. I went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer then clasped onto the couch.

**Natalie's POV**

He pushed me out of the apartment and a fell hitting my head on the door across the hall. The movies scattered all around me. I can't believe he just did that. He wouldn't even listen to me, he just pushed me out of the apartment IN MY UNDER-WARE... OMG i'm only in my bra and boy shorts. My head fell to the floor as the door opened. I looked up at the face of the person who opened the door. It was Raoul. He had a little amused look on his face as he looked me over. I tried to cover myself. "omg perv stop looking at me." I shouted at him and then winced. He stopped looking over me but didn't look away. "RAOUL STOP LOOKING." I pushed him away as best i could with him standing and me laying on the floor. I put my hand to my head. He squatted down. "Are you ok?" I tried to cover myself again but it was useless. "No... my head... i hit it on the door." He sighed then looked behind him then back to me. "Come on." He leaned forward to pick me up. "No... I mean can you get my stuff first." He looked around the hallway. "You really should get in side and have Christine get you some clothes. Raoul Picked me up and started carrying me into the apartment. "I can walk." He smiled. "Yes but this is faster." He put me down on the couch. He went back out and went to get my box of movies in the hallway. The apartment was similar to Erik's but it was bigger. It had two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Raoul had bought a tv and dvd player but it wasn't connected. I don't think he knows how. "It doesn't work." Christine said as she came into the living room glaring at Raoul. He looked at her. "Christine can you let Natalie borrow something to ware." She nodded. "You can change in my room." I sat up so i could follow her but fell back onto the couch. My head felt like some one had dropped a bowling ball on it. Raoul walked out of the living room. "What happened?" I put my hand on the back of my head to see if i was bleeding. It wasn't so that was good. "I hit my head when i fell." Christine went and got a dress. "Thank you." I sat up a little and she helped me put it on. "I can fix the tv if you want." Raoul came back out. "Of coarse you can." He said it like your a girl so you don't know how to do anything except clean and cook type of tone. I turned to him. "Excuse me who's time period are we in?" I smirked. "Yours." I nodded slowly so i wouldn't hurt my head. "its not broken its just not connected." Raoul crossed his arms. "You connect it then if your so clever." I sat up. "fine." He tok a step closer. "Fine." Christine was confused. I moved on from that conversation and turned to Christine. "I might have a concussion so i have to stay up all night. So we can just stay up and hang." She smiled excitedly. "What does hang mean?" I kept forgetting that they don't talk like people do in this time. "Oh it means that we talk and do stuff together." I turned and saw my box of nail polish. "What is all my nail polish doing here?" Christine looked down. "Natalie please don't be mad at me. I was going to bring it to you." I smiled. She is so nice. "Thank you, but how did you know where i was?" Raoul handed me a glass of water. "The angel of music..." I interrupted her. "His name is Erik." She nodded. "Ok so Erik he told us that he bought an apartment at this place but he didn't tell us the number where his place was." I sipped my water. How did you know where i was?" Raoul answered this time. You weren't at the house and you weren't at the hospital and I figured that you would be where ever Erik was. I know he wouldn't let you out of his sight after what happened." My head was only slightly hurting now. "How much do you wanna bet that i can get the tv to work without looking at the manual?" Raoul thought about it. "Hundred says you can't" He took out a hundred and placed it on the coffee table. "Ok." I stood up and walked slowly over to the tv, connecting the cable and the dvd player and everything in 2 minutes with out looking at the manual. I walked over to the coffee table and picked up the hundred. "Thhaankk yoou." He grabbed my wrist and took the money. "Hold on. Make sure it works." I picked up the clickers and pressed the buttons showing him that it worked. He handed it back. "Thaank Youu." I went and sat back down on the couch. and Christine went and started to make dinner. Raoul sat in a chair in the living room. "So what exactly happened? Did that monster use you then throw you out" I glared at him. "I don't wanna talk about it. and He is not a monster."


	21. Chapter 21

Later that night after dinner Christine changed into some pajamas as I picked out some nail polish colors. Raoul sorta just disappeared. I think he went to his room. Christine came out of her bathroom and picked out a movie and put it in the DVD player and started the movie.

"So what happened this afternoon with... Him" she asked as she was picking out colors for his nails.

I stiffened and started to paint her nails. " nothing Christine why do you think that anything happened?" she blew on her nails on the hand I finished to dry them.

"Natalie I know something happened. Why else would you be on the floor of the hallway on the floor in your underwear? Oh gosh he didn't use you did he?". I shook my head and painted her other hand.

" It was my fault actually." She looked up at me and sighed. "Natalie please don't blame your self for what happened. I'm sure it's not your fault"

I stood up from the couch. "It is Christine I just shouldn't have said anything."

Christine pulled menace down onto the couch. "What happened?" I sniffed and sipped on some tea. " I figured out who shot me."

Christine looked confused. " why would he be mad about that?" Raoul was attempting to hide and eavesdrop on the conversation but I could see his shoe poking out from around the corner.

" Raoul of you wAnt to know what happened you don't need to stand behind the corner." He came around the corner a little embarrassed that he was caught. He sat down in the chair in the corner. I paused the movie and repositioned myself on the couch. "So you figured out who shot you and he got mad. Natalie you may wNt to get away from him he can be very dangerous." Raoul said as he got comfortable in his chair.

I glared at him. "Maybe i should just not say anything." I went back to painting my nails. Christine placed a hand on my shoulder. "Please tell us." I nodded and turned to Raoul. "and he would never Physically hurt me...much." I said suggestively and smirked. He sorta just looked creeped out at what i suggested.

I closed my nail polish and put it in the box with the rest of them. "So i got mad at him because he was avoiding me since the hospital. He explained that it was for my safety. Well what he actually said was that he didn't want either of us to start something that would hurt my wound. But after a few minutes i convinced him to cuddle with me and watch a movie. I promised i wouldn't start anything." Raoul was trying not to laugh at the thought of Erik cuddling. I looked him straight in the eye. "Would you just stop it he is a man a normal human man." Raoul cleared his throat and he mumbled thinking that i couldn't hear him but i did. "He is far from a normal human." I crossed my arms and settled more into the couch. " Your right he is far from normal." I said meaning something completely different from what he did but i guess Raoul didn't get it

Raoul got up and got us all some drinks. "Excuse me but i don't see what this has to do with the person who shot you." I ran my fingers threw my hair and sighed. "I was getting there." I took my drink from Raoul and so did Christine.

"So where was I...oh right. So we ate some popcorn and watched the movie for a bit. I ment to give him a quick kiss but it turned into a make out session. Oh don't give me that look. So after a few minutes i figured out that Tony shot me. I was still kissing him and i said Tony. Thats why he got mad. He wouldn't let me explain and he grabbed me and pulled me off the bed. He was yelling at me. He pulled me out of the room, Shoving my create of movies into my hands and pushed me into the hall way. I stumbled and fell. Thats what happened."

I was crying by the end of my story and Raoul handed me a box of tissues. "Thank you." He got up and left the room leaving me and Christine alone. We watched the rest of the movie and at the end i had an idea. It was late and Raoul had gone to bed

Me and Christine sat there for a few awkward minutes in silence. Each of us looking at our nails. " I have a brilliant beyond brilliant idea." Christine looked at me and got a little to excited.

"An idea! What are we going to do? She was really excited. I smiled. "We are going to break into Erik's apartment." Christine sighed then frowned. "Natalie I'm not sure that's a good idea. What If he catches us? And isn't breaking an entering illegal?"

I rolled my eyes. "I never said anything about breaking the door. Come on Christine please. I'm only going to do it anyway so why don't you just come with me." She looked down. " please I have to tell him about Tony. I have to tell him that he shot me. " She stood up. "Fine but how are we going to get into his apartment?" I smiled and stood up also. " I know how to pick a lock." She went and put her shoes on. "Did Angel teach you that?" I looked up at her."...Nooo seeing as Angel is a fictional Vampire with a soul. So not so much." She looked at me and shook her head at me. I went and opened the door and walked over to Erik's door and Christine soon followed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Christine's POV**

Oh we really shouldn't be doing this, but Natalie was just going to do it anyway and right now she shouldn't go in there alone. I wish Raoul was here he would be able to stop her. She was kneeling on the floor looking at the door quite intensely like she was studying it. "Are you sure this is the right door?"

"Abso-frikin-lutely. do you have a bobby pin?" I pulled one out of my hair and handed it to her. She stood up holding the bobby pin between her teeth. She stood on her toes and felt the ledge above the door. I really wish that she wouldn't do this. He could be waiting for us right inside the door. He could be doing anything.

"I should have known that he wouldn't put a spare key there but it was worth a try." She knelt back down on the floor and put the pin in the lock and started moving it around. I heard Raoul calling for us from the apartment and he was opening the door just as Natalie got the door unlocked and opened it. Raoul came out into the hallway.

"What are you two doing?" Raoul started to walk across the hallway and Natalie grabbed my hand. "We are breaking into Erik's apartment." She pulled me into the apartment closing the door before Raoul could get in with us. "Natalie it's pitch black in here I cant see anything." I whispered and she let go off my hand and i tried to feel around for a wall or the couch. "I can see perfectly fine." A light turned on and Natalie was standing by the light switch. She looked around and sighed. The apartment was a mess and there were at least 3 beer bottles laying around.

**Natalie's POV**

Raoul kept banging on the door. If he kept it up he would wake up the whole hallway. Christine touched my arm. "Natalie I have to use the restroom." I picked up one of the beer bottles that was laying around. "It's around the corner." She went to the bathroom i heard the door close and picked up another bottle. There was some Beer left in the bottle and i drank it and put the bottles in the kitchen. I went and opened the door to Raoul, his fist about to hit the door again. "Would you shut up before you wake up the whole hall." I opened the door wider for Raoul to step inside, backing up into some one when i opened the door more for Raoul to come in. I flinched looking at Raoul his eyes went wide.

This someone was 6' 2" and was a strong muscular male. He smelled like Erik and beer. He reached around me and slammed the door shut. Christine came out of the bathroom as i turned around to face Erik.

He ignored the fact that Christine and Raoul were there and he put his hands on my waist and backed me up into the nearest wall. He was glaring at me strongly. He leaned in his lips grazing against my ear and whispered. "Why did you come back? Did Tony not want you any more?" He sneered when he said Tony's name.

I pushed him away and slapped him. He backed up a few steps and looked at me like he couldn't believe that I just slapped him. "I CAME BACK ONE BECAUSE I LIVE HERE TOO. SECOND I MAY HAVE A CONCUSSION THANKS TOU YOU AND AM NOT ALOUD TO SLEEP. AND I NEVER WENT TO TONY. WHY THE HELL WOULD I DO THAT AFTER WHAT HE DID TO ME." Christine went and sat on the couch with Raoul.

"So now your denying sleeping with him." It wasn't a question it was a statement and he was speaking dangerously low. I slapped him again. "I NEVER SLEPT WITH HIM. I FUCKING HATE HIM. Your the only one I slept with." I could tell he still didn't believe me as he was clenching and un clenching his fist. Raoul stood up, I'm guessing just in case anything happened he could pull me out of there. Erik's face was red with rage and he was shaking. "Then why did you call me Tony?" I looked up into his eyes. "I didn't . I..." Again he wouldn't let me finish. He turned on his heal and started to walk toward the bed room. He stopped and turned back to face me. "You know lying to a persons face isn't any way to get them to trust you. Now GET OUT." He growled and walked to his bedroom slamming the door.

After a few minutes i heard the shower going. He must have gone into the second bathroom that was attached to the bedroom. Well now what? I sighed and sat in one of the cosy chairs and put my head in my hands. "We should leave before he comes back." Raoul suggested. I curled up in the chair and started to cry. "Come on Christine lets go." Raoul and Christine stood up. Christine left and held the door open. I don't know why. Raoul came over to me and tried to pick me up and bring me across the hall back to his apartment. I pushed him away. "No I don't wanna go. Just leave me alone." Christine left and went across the hallway. "It's not safe here. Not with him." Christine came back with my movies and my nail polish and placed them just inside the door. "I'm perfectly fine here. Thank you Christine for bringing those over." She nodded and left. "You can leave now Raoul. Oh and shut the light off." He sighed. "Very well." He shut the light off then left. I stayed curled up on the chair listening to the falling water from the shower.

**Erik's POV**

I heard her leave and I finished up my shower. I dried off and left the towel on the floor. I went to my bedroom, the room that i was going to share with her. I loved her. I loved her. Why did she have to lie? This wouldn't have happened if she didn't persuade me to lay with her. She promised me that we would just lay here. She promised me. She promised. I sat on my bed not even bothering to put on my night clothes. I fell back onto the bed half my ass and my legs hanging off the side and fell into sleep.

**Natalie's POV**

It was silent in the apartment for about half an hour. I got up of the chair and looked around. I walked half way down the hallway toward the bedroom then walk as silently as I could until i got to the door. I knelt by the door and opened it just a crack before laying on my stomach. I peeked in to the room then slowly pushed the door open and army crawled into the room

The light of the full moon was shinning threw the window onto the bed lighting up half of the body that was laying upon it. Erik was on the bed, his ass and legs were hanging of. I could hear the faint sound of him snoring. I crawled normaly over to him and kneeled between his legs. I looked him over the moon light bouncing off him. My eyes came to rest on his dick. I stared at it and licked my lips. I felt my cheeks heating up at the thought. How mad would Erik get if he woke up when I...?


	23. Chapter 23

I sighed, pulled away and left the room... Haha Just kidding I licked his dick and it twitched. I licked it again but this time I licked it from the hilt all the way up circling the tip with my tongue. He moaned but he didn't wake up. Wrapping my mouth around his cock and I sucked and flitted my tongue over the slit. I pulled him out of my mouth and stroked his cock and fondled his balls till he was almost completely hard. I licked the pre-cum from the tip then brought him back into my mouth and sucked hard. I went further down on him flicking and flitting my tongue over him. A hand slid over my head, its fingers weaving into my hair. It pulled me further down, not that I could go down much further. My mouth isn't big enough to take all of Erik into my mouth. Now I was deep throating him. "mmm." I grazed my teeth up his nice smooth hard cock, popping him out and kissed his balls. I knew he had woken up a few minutes ago and he was enjoying this ... a lot. I licked the tip of his cock then sucked on the tip of it once more, before he sat up. I looked up at him with the tip of his cock still in my mouth and smiled.

Erik grabbed my arm and pulled me up so I was kneeling straight up between his legs. "As wonderful and amazing as that felt I must stop you." I wrapped my hand around his shaft and moved my hand up and down. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned. "Stop." He said it like he didn't really mean it. I know he really didn't want me to stop. "I said STOP." He grabbed both my wrist and pulled them up to his chest. "Erik I need to tell you something." He ignored me. "Just what do you think you are doing? How did you even get into the apartment in the first place? I locked the door." He let go of my wrists and I placed them on his thighs. "I picked the lock and I was sucking you nice... Hard cock to wake you up." I spoke slowly when describing his dick. He looked Slightly amused at the way I decided to wake him up. "What is it you need to tell me?" I stroked his thigh with my thumbs. "Well ... Um... Before when we were watching the movie. When ..." He squeezed my arm tightly. "When you called me Tony." I looked down and shook my head. Erik took his forefinger and thumb placing them on my chin to make me look at him again. "I realized then that he shot me. I wasn't calling you Tony. I remembered seeing his head on the roof of the garage." Erik let go of me in shock and I sunk to the floor. "Are you sure it was him? There are many people with the same color hair." I kneeled back up. "I saw his eyes as well." He ran his fingers threw my hair and his eyes started to tear up. "Oh love why didn't you tell me." He slid off the bed and knelt next to me on the floor. "I tried to explain Erik but you wouldn't listen." He tilted my chin up and kissed me passionately. "Oh love I am sorry." All I am thinking about is Erik's Cock and how I want to continue to suck it. It just pressed up against my leg brushing up against it. I kissed him then looked down at his dick. "It's ok." He eland down so he was close to my ear. " Are you staring at my penis?" I could practically hear him smirking. I blushed and reached for it but not touching it. "Oh the pain If I could only touch it one...last...time." I pretended to die falling backward on to the floor gently caressing it as I did so. "Drama queen." I sat up. Erik looked like he was ready to explode with laughter. "That was tragedy. wasn't it?" I burst into giggles and Erik did to but he wasn't giggling he was laughing. _**(Clarification Erik never Giggles.)**_" Erik looked around the bedroom and stopped laughing.

"Whose dress is that? I never saw it before. If the fop put it there during our fight..." I licked my lips staring at his cock again. "Hmm? Oh its Christine's. Did you know that they got the apartment across the hall?" He pulled my chin up again. "No I didn't. Why are you wearing her dress?" I took his hand in mine. "You threw me out of the apart ment in my under wear. I fell and hit my head. Then it got really awkward." He cupped my cheeks. "Raoul found me and I couldn't walk with out my head pounding so he picked me up and carried me inside his and Christine's apartment. She let me borrow the dress." I stood up. "Lets give it back then." He stood up and unzipped it. I let it fall to the floor. I pushed him away from me and he fell onto the bed, very much in the same position he was in when I came into the room. "Hey what was that for?" He sounded angry again so the next thing I said I did as innocently as I could say it. "I'm Going back to ..." He sat up very quickly. "What your leaving again?" I kicked the dress across the room not that it went very far. "...Sucking your dick." I put my hands on his shoulders and slid down between his legs, I grabbed his balls in on hand and the bottom of his shaft in the other.

His cock was still getting harder and some more pre-cum leaked out threw the slit. I licked it up then wrapped my lips around the head of it. I went further down, I closed my eyes and pulled my cheeks in. I grazed my teeth back up his shaft. I stroked him with my tongue and squeezed his balls. His dick started throbbing. He grabbed my head and was moaning and groaning. I bobbed my head up and down his cock and continued to suck. He pulled on my hair. "AAA Natalie Love pull off. Pull off." I looked into his eyes and sucked as hard as I could. He came in my mouth. It was like someone had turned on a faucet. It just kept coming.

I let go of his balls and his shaft. Some of his cum dripped out of the corners of my mouth. I swallowed some and Erik pulled out of my mouth. "I'm sorry I told you to pull off. So I wouldn't do that." I swallowed the rest and Erik went to wipe the cum from the corner of my mouth and chin. I slapped his hand away and pushed the remittance into my mouth. Erik stared at me. "What?" He smiled and shook his head. "Nothing you're amazing." He stood me up and wrapped his arms around my waist his fingertips grazing the top of my ass. "You still have a little bit..." He leaned in and licked my chine then kissed me passionately, pulling me down on top of him. I giggled and kissed him back. He caressed my back and unclipped my bra rather quickly. He rolled over so he was on top of me, Erik pulled my bra off and tossed it on the floor. He slid his hands down to my hips. He slipped to fingers into my underwear and ripped them off. I nipped at his neck. "Erik those were my favorite." He looked up at me cupping my breast and brushed his thumb over my nipple. "I'll get you new ones." We were still sorta only half way on the bed, Erik pulled both of us up toward the head board so we were fully on the bed.

I ran my fingers threw his hair and across his jaw. "I love you." He smiled. "I love you too. I like how it sounds when you say it." I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled. "I...Love...You." I clung to him and kissed him. Like last time we both went to lick the others lip. I giggled and flicked his tongue. Erik chuckled, sucked on my tongue and kissed and nipped down my neck to my breast. "mmm Erik." He took the nipple between his lips and flicked sucked and nipped. OH my God. Erik he is just... Amazing sex god. He cupped the other one with his wonderful hand and fondled it, Pinching and pulling at the nipple. I slid my fingers into his hair and pulled him down closer. His tongue is just amazing. I moaned and purred like a kitten.

He moved his hand, sliding it down my body before disappearing between my legs to cup my sex. Oh he is so wonderful. He looked up at me wit my tit still between his teeth and started to caress my pussy. "oh Mmm." A finger slid into my passage and his thumb brushed over my clit, Erik added some pressure. He pulled away and got up from the bed. "Erik?" I pouted and sat up slightly. Erik smirked as he went and stood by the dresser, looking at me in the mirror. He picked something up that looked like a jewelry box. He looked at it in his hands, before coming back to the bed. "I bought this for you. I was going to take you out to dinner and make a special night of it, But then...we had that fight." I sat up fully, coming to the edge of the bed. I touched the box, It was velvet. Erik sat down next to me and opened it. I gasped and pulled my hand away quickly. "Oh my love..." He looked down at it then back at me. "You hate it don't you?" He sighed and moved to get off the bed. I wrapped my arm around his stomach. "It's beautiful. I was surprised thats all." Erik's face lit up and he took the necklace out of the box and unclasped it. I moved my hair out of the way as he came up behind me and put it around my neck. His fingers lingered on the back of my neck as I leaned up against him.

The necklace really was beautiful. It was a rather large single pearl shaped like a heart encased in white gold band with alternate diamonds and red rubies on a matching white gold chain. "Its beautiful Erik. It must have cost a fortune." He put the box it was in on the night stand. "Do you know how much money we have love? 25,000 time 12 over the coarse of 15 years plus interest for over 120 years." I thought a moment. "...A lot." He put his knee against my hip and fist next to my opposite thigh. With his other hand he wrapped it around me placing it on my back. He placed his cheek on mine and whispered in my ear. "You can say that." Hi nipped my earlobe and kissed down my neck. I giggled when he kissed that ticklish spot on my neck. He kissed back up to the corner of my jaw then down to my lips. We shared a hot sexy kiss. It must have been the most hottest kiss we have ever shared. I pulled him down as I lay back and it only got hotter.

He nudged my legs open with his other knee a he slipped a hand between my legs and dragged his finger tips up my thigh to my apex and started to play with my clit. He flicked it and pulled at it. I slid my hands down his back then back up before going down to his ass and staying there. He started to massage my clit adding more and more pressure. I dug my nails into his ass as the pleasure came and went. Erik can really do amazing things with his fingers I never had an orgasm like that when I masturbated and he did that while we were kissing. He stopped kissing me and brought his fingers in front of his face and licked them clean. "You taste great." I slid my hands between us and grazed my fingers over his abs. He claimed my mouth again and I slid my hand that was between us on to his bicep and slid the other one up around his neck. Erik thrust into me and grunted. "Oh Erik I wasn't expecting that." He chuckled and smirked. He pulled out and thrust back in. "What did you think I was going to do?" It was a rhetorical question. I never felt his nice feeling cock next to my leg or up against my opening before he thrust in. He was moving at a slow pace as he moved out then thrust hard back in. "Oh mmm I missed you and I missed this... With you its been far to long." I nipped at his neck and he picked up the pace. He thrust into me again and again. After a half minute a picked up his rhythm and started meeting his thrust. Every time he thrust in he kissed me until he was moving so fast his lips were just sliding over my face. That pleasurable pressure was building up, more then last time we were together. Erik knew exactly how to move and where to strike. Every time he thrust in he hit that spot that felt great, the G spot so to call it. I writhed and clawed at his back as I exploded and screamed really loud. Erik covered my mouth and thrust in one more time and his cum shot into me. I came again and writhed in my orgasm. My muscles relaxed as my orgasms finished and I continued to breath heavily. He kissed my cheeks and nose then my mouth. "That...Was...beautiful. Your...beautiful." I smiled. "You are an amazing sexy beast. That was amazing. And look I'm unharmed." Erik looked up at me and growled. "Did you just call me a beast?" I went to kiss him but he pulled away. "No Erik I..." he narrowed his eyes at me. "Lying again. How am I supposed to trust you if you keep lying to me?" I wrapped my arms around his neck. " I called you a sexy beast because you are oh so sexy. My love" I dragged my fingers down his chest He shook his head. "So you still called me a beast." I groaned and let my head fall back onto the pillow. "Erik please the beast part really doesn't have a meaning when people use it like that." He smiled and nipped at my neck. "Oh so you think I'm sexy?" I giggled. "Yes to sexy for your shirt... Or pants and socks."

**Raoul's POV**

Christine and I were sitting on the couch when we heard a scream. Christine jumped. "What was that?" She gripped on to me tightly I could hardly breath. I pulled her off of me and stood up. "That...was a scream." Christine gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my god. Natalie." She stood up and started walking to the door. "Where do you think you are going?" She turned and looked at me with her hand on the door knob. "To help Natalie." I sighed and walked over to her. "I'll go we don't know what he did or is doing to her." She nodded and sat on the couch. "You're right. Be safe." I gave her a peck on the cheek and left.

I was standing outside that freaks door. Should I knock or should I just break down the door? I decided to just break down the door. So I walked over to my side of the hall and ran into the freaks door. After about the seventh time the door fell down and I climbed over the door and entered rubbing my shoulder it had become a little sore. The light from outside the apartment lit my way threw the apartment. I looked around for anything that may have changed since earlier. Natalie wasn't in the arm chair any more, and I looked up toward the bedroom. The door was open just enough for some one to be pulled threw it. Shit he must have dragged her in there. But wouldn't he shut the door and there was no signs of a struggle. Although he was a lot stronger then her. I walked toward the bedroom and stood just inside the door when I got there. It was just the monster laying in bed, but then where was Natalie.

I looked closer. He was laying on top of her. I couldn't believe it. Well I actually could it being the freak. Did he just rape her? Most likely. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at his back. I moved closer and poked him in the back. He turned his head he wasn't wearing his mask. Natalie's eyes widened and she covered her mouth when she gasped. (A/n: I only gasped for dramatic effect) "I would advise you to get off of her." Natalie took her hand away from her mouth and placed it on that deformed monster's forearm. He spoke up and the only words he had to say to me. "Get OUT FOP." I added more pressure to the sword poking it into his back, drawing some blood. Natalie probably thought that this was awkward. "..um the dress on the floor is Christine's she let me borrow it." I picked it up and put the tip of the sword back in his back.

He looked down at Natalie then arched his back pulling out of her, like he was going to get off of her, But then he looked directly into my eyes and thrust back into her. "ah" She looked at me. "DUDE GET OUT." I turned around and heard a slap as I left the room. I shivered and sat down on the couch. That was disgusting.

**Natalie's POV**

Erik looked at me and pulled out about half way then turned and looked at Raoul and thrust back into me. Raoul left and I slapped Erik across the face . "Oww what was that for?" I put a hand on his chest. "That was because of what you just did." He looked at me confused. "That wasn't about me that. It was about your antagonistic relationship with Raoul. That wan't an us thing that was a guy to guy thing." He pulled out of me and sat up. "Why is he here?" I got off the bed and walked over to the closest to where are mixed close were together and started going threw them. Erik put on one of his masks and a pair of pants then came up behind me as I pulled out a long robe. "I did scream. He probably heard it. It was rather loud." I blushed He grazed his finger tips over my neck and shoulder, he kissed my neck then chuckled. "You have sex hair." I turned around and tied my robe shut. "So do you."

**Raoul's POV**

Natalie came out of the room with the monster. They were holding hands. I looked at there joined hands. He wasn't holding her hand tightly as means of forcing her to go some where. He was just holding it gently. They walked over and sat on the couch facing me. She leaned up against him. I sat in the chair that Natalie had been in when Christine and I left earlier.

"YOU BROKE DOWN THE DOOR." They yelled at me. "I'm sorry but Christine and I thought..." She pulled his arms around her. "You thought wrong and your paying for that door." That deformed thing kissed her cheek then behind her neck. Why is she letting him do those things? "You did scream didn't you we weren't just hearing things?" She nodded and looked down so her hoar would cover her face. I put my hand on my sword and glares at him standing up. "What did you do? Natalie did he hurt you?" Natalie stood up and stood right in front of me. She punched me. "Quite the opposite."

I put a hand to my nose I think she broke it. "I'm tired of you thinking Erik is going to hurt me and that he is a danger to every one because he isn't." I sat back down taking my sword and placing it in the floor. She turned around and sat down on mons...Erik's lap.

"So if you didn't get hurt why did you scream?" Natalie turned bright red. "De Chaney you being a man. You are a man aren't you? Well I think you can figure it out." Natalie got up. "um I'm just gonna go... See Christine" She took Christine's dress and left. "Oh... She did this willingly?" He glared at me. "Yes. She screamed at the end, and why am I telling you this?"

I was confused. "She didn't scream when you broke into her?" Erik looked up like he was remembering something. "Only a little and that was back in 1870. It was nowhere near as loud as she was tonight." We sat there in silence.

**Natalie's POV**

Raoul hand't closed his apartment door all the way when he came over. So I pushed it open a little. "Christine?" I heard a gasp and a clatter. Christine showed up at the door. "You're ok!" She pulled me in side and over to the couch. "I just came by to return the dress you let me borrow."

She grabbed a hair tie and put her hair up. "We heard you screaming what happened?" I felt my cheeks get hotter. "Do you know what happens when a man and a woman do together?" She looked really confused. "Together where?" I sighed, she should know this by now. " In the bed room" She shook her head. "A lady does not go into a bed room with a man thats not there husband." Ok damn it now she will think I am a whore. " ok yes but do you know what happens in the bed room? And it doesn't actually have to be in the bed room it could happen any where." She shook her head again looking confused. Oh how am I going to explain this. "ok let me explain this or try to. When a man and a woman...on there wedding night...men and women have interlocking bodies and when they interlock. Ok I cant explain this. Just know that I only screamed because he did some thing that felt amazing." she still looked confused until it dawned on her and she gave me a disapproving look. "What?" I stood up. "Aren't you supposed to wait till your wedding night?" She took my hand and I sat back down. "Yes normally but sometimes you just get caught up in the moment and things happen and its not the 1920s ... Or earlier Christine its a different time period."

Christine covered her mouth and gasped. "Omega did Raoul walk in on you and the angel interlocking?" I blushed and nodded. "Erik and I had finished but he was still in me. We were catching our breath when Raoul broke the door down and came into the room. He stuck his sword I Erik's back or poked him with it." I saw Raoul coming out of Erik's apartment. "Raoul is coming back, I'll see you later...maybe." I stood up and came face to face with Raoul I took a step back and held out my hand. "What?" I rolled my eyes. "Come on fork it over." Raoul looked confused. "The money for the door you broke. Give me the $400." He nodded. "One moment." He went into one of the bedrooms for a few minutes. "Why does he have to give you money for a door?" I turned toward Christine. "He broke down the out side door so he could get inside to see why I screamed." Raoul came back and handed me the money. "Oh and sorry for barging into the room when..." I left.

I ran back to Erik and handed him the money. "Did you have a nice time with Christine?" I kissed him and took his hand. "Not particularly. I had to explain what we were doing. Oh don't give me that look she should know by now any way she is the same age as me." Erik nodded and I knew he was trying not to laugh. "How did you explain it?" I walked toward the bedroom and stopped at the door looking back at him. I dropped the robe, now only wearing the necklace he gave me and disappeared into the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Erik's POV**

The next morning at 11:51 am I awoke next to Natalie. She was still sleeping, curled up against my side. I smiled this is how I would love to wake up every morning. Next to her, but she would never accept my proposal no one would. This woman This amazing woman brought me out of my darkness and out of my solitude. I kissed her forehead, turned onto my side and began to stroke her Spine. She shared with me all of her. She gave me her virtue. I just can't help but love her. Why am I so stupid how come I did't realize it sooner? Preferably before I burned down the opera house.

She started to stir and she stretched, arching herself toward me. She kissed me then opened her eyes. "morning Hot stuff." I laid there and watched as she sat up and the blankets fell down to her waist, revealing her perfect breast to me. She caught me looking, she blushed and attempted to cover herself up. I smirked and ran my hand over her breast. "Love you once said to me that I never need to hide from you. So just like I don't need to hide my face from you, you don't need to hide your body from me. I love you all of you." She smiled and laid partially on me, placed a hand on my cheats and kissed me. "Time to get up" She sighed.

OK so now when I moved into the apartment I had bought the biggest bed I could find. Actually I found out I could get a custom made one so it was huge, so Natalie couldn't really roll out of it. The way she had figured out how to get off of the bed was very amusing. Especially this morning as she was not wearing any thing, but it was understandable.

As I sat up she got onto her hands and knees, giving a rather nice view of her ass. She started to crawl to the furthest edge of the bed. I placed a hand on her ass and she froze. I kneeled on the bed and came up behind her and I began rubbing her. Every now and then I brushed my hand up against her pussy and over her clitoris. "Erik what are you...?" I thrust into her and wrapped my hands around her hips. She made a squeaking sound and moaned with high approval. "Oh." I smirked and began moving three times faster then I normally start. "Mmmmy God Erik." She brought a hand to her breast and began fondling her boob as well as pinching and pulling her nipple. I loved her boobies. Any way as she did that I drove harder and harder into her. She could no longer hold herself up and her arms gave out. She fell to the mattress with her ass sticking up with me pumping in and out of her picking up speed and going deeper. "Oh My Fuck Erik." That just prompted me to move faster and harder. "MMM Oh I'm going to come make me cum baby." I thrust into her a few more times as hard, deep, and fast as I could before her vagina clenched and unclenched around me before her whole body shook with her orgasm around my dick causing me to cum into her. I leaned over her and kissed her shoulder blade. "Good morning love."

"No not good morning more like great amazing surprise sex morning...afternoon." I chuckled and looked at the clock as I got off the bed, she was right it was 12:07 PM. "Time to get up." She rolled onto her back. "I don't think I can move right now." I stroked her cheek and ran my fingers threw her hair. "That good am I that I make you unable to walk." I smirked and ran into the bathroom. "Hey you did that on purpose. Just you wait till I fuck you till yo cant walk." Is that possible? "Oh I will gladly wait for that." I brushed my teeth. "Or I pee the bed." I coughed and chocked a bit on my tooth brush. I rinsed my mouth out. "NATALIE You didn't just pee the bed did you?" I placed my hands on either side of the sink and leaned on it waiting for the answer. "Maybe." I glared at the door and came out walking over to the bed. "That was a yes or no question." She looked away from me like she was ashamed. I walked over to the bed and pulled her over to the edge of the bed and felt where she had been laying. It was dry except for the little bit of natural lubrication that was running down her legs minutes ago when I gave her I nice morning fuck. " you could have just said no." True I am mad that she didn't give me a straight answer. She crossed her arms and pouted. "Theres no need to get mad about it. She got up and stomped to the bathroom and slammed the door. What was that about?

**Natalie's POV**

I heard Erik's voice threw the door. "I'll go make some breakfast." I sensed him leaving, sorta a sixth sense I have. "ERIK door pants." He came back to the door. "What are you talking about that made no since at all?" I rolled my eyes. "The door is broken so people can see if your naked. Pants equal solution." I opened the door and kissed him. "Sorry I... Wait why am I apologizing our the one who got mad at me? Put some pants on I'll be out after a shower."

I took a quick shower and got dressed. When I came out to the kitchen I sat at the table and sighed. I need to talk to him about school in the fall. If we want to see each other he is going to have to move to the town the school is in, I'm sure he's going to take it the wrong way but maybe if I can explain the situation. I sighed again and Erik looked at me as he flipped a pancake over.

Erik came over and placed the pancakes on the table. "Whats wrong?" I put some maple syrup on my pancake and began to eat. "Love what's wrong?" I looked up at him for a minute before I put down my fork. "We need to talk." He looked up at me with a mouth full of food. He swallowed and looked very concerned. "About what? Are you pregnant?" I finished my drink and looked down. "No." I looked back up at him. "Erik, please don't take this the wrong way." He took my hand in both of his. "What is it? Are you breaking up with me?" I shook my head. "No, I love you so much I wouldn't do that. OK I'll just say it. I think that you should move." He put his fork down. "By me you mean us." I put my head on the table. "I knew this would happen that you would not under stand." He stood up pulling his hands back as if I were a dangerous snake and knocked over the chair. "NO I understand perfectly. You want me to move away from you. WHY? Why do I have to move and not you?"

I picked stood up and walked over to him. Every time I got within a foot of him he would move away. "Erik don't be like this. I am moving I already have a room in a house on hold for me. I move in September first. I simply want us to be in the same town." He put the chair up right and walked over to me pulling me to him. I was flush against his chest. "Why can't we stay here?" I sighed and placed my forehead on his chest before looking up at him. "Love I am going to a school across the state and its to far to drive there every day. It's a Photography Institute. I want you to move to the town with me so I can see you on weekends and maybe sometimes at the end of the school day. We won't be able to live together. So if you get a place in the same town..." He kissed me and pulled me closer to him not that there was much more closer to him I could get. Unless we were making love because then he would be in me. I broke the kiss and looked up at him. "You were rambling." I smiled at him. "I love you." He let go of me and we finished our breakfast or lunch.

Erik had tired me out with this morning... Excises. We were up making love from when I gave him a nice sucking of his cock to...when the sun was coming up making love. So I went and laid down. I fell asleep rather quickly and when I woke up Erik wasn't in the apartment and the door had been fixed. How long had I been asleep? Where was Erik? I looked around and nothing had changed except the door.

I was bored and went looking threw some draws until I found a black book. It looked like a journal. I opened it to an entry from this week. It was Erik's. I read the first two paragraphs of the entry, it was all about how great I was and how much he loved me and how perfect he thought I was. I wanted to read more to see if he was planing a dinner out but I heard the key in the door so I put it back in the draw and basically jumped across the living room and onto the couch. Erik walked in with some bags. He smiled at me and put the bags down in the kitchen. "Did you sleep well?" He came over to me and pulled me into his arms. I loved being in his arms. "Yes, Where have you been?" He played with my hair and tucked it behind my ear. "Out and about. Now why don't you go visit Christine or Rose or Knickers or Fairyteyla." I looked at him suspiciously and narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He kissed me. "Only for a little bit. I read from many sources that it isn't healthy for couples to spend every second together and we have been in each others company basically since you came into my lair. Be back by 6:30." I sighed and placed my hand on his cheek. "You're right I suppose. I'll bring the laundry." I collected the laundry and headed over to the building that Fairyteyla's apartment was. I did my laundry and hung with her.

**Erik's POV**

I opened one bag and pulled out a new white table cloth and put it on the table. I turned the lights on the chandler that hung over the table down low to a more romantic setting. I took the silver candle holders and placed them at an even distance apart. I set the table with white plates that had a simple silver border with matching bowels. I took the wine out and placed it in the fridge. I took a smaller bag out go the big bag and took a box out of the small bag and put it in my pocket. I placed wine glasses on the table and turned on some romantic music.

I made up the bed and cleaned the apartment a bit before spreading rose petals over and around the table as well as the bed. From the second bag I took out filet mignonand marinated it in Australian red wine for a half hour. While they were soaking in the wine I made a broccoli and carrot mix and boiled them. I opened the cranberry sauce and put it in a dish on the table. The half hour was over and I rubbed parsley and basil and a little bit of mint onto the filet mignon and seared it in the pan until they were medium rare. I washed the pan and put all the dishes in the dish washer. I put a little bit of everything on each plate, lit the candles and turned off all the lights in the apartment except the chandler and poured the wine. Just as Natalie walked into the door.

She looked around shocked standing just outside the door. "What's going on? Erik?" She stepped inside slowly and closed the door. I stood behind her chair ready to pull it out for her. She put the laundry basket down and walked over to me. "Is all this for me?" I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down. I leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Yes," I straightened and sat in my seat. "What's al this for Erik? It smells wonderful." She picked up her fork and cut into the steak and ate a piece. " I wanted to make to night special I have something to ask you." She ate a bit more and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Yes, what is Erik." Suddenly I got nervous. What if she says no? "Lets eat before every thing gets cold. I'll ask you later." She nodded and ate some cranberry sauce and her vegetables. "You do know I'm not legally allowed to drink alcohol because Imo not yet 21." I froze and swallowed my mouth full of food. "Oh love I'm sorry I didn't realize." I reached for her glass but she had picked it up and drank from it. I smirked at her. "Little law breaker." She puffed out some air. "I just don think it is fair every country other then America I am old enough to drink." I nodded agreeing with her. "well since I now know that it is illegal for you to be drinking you can have a half glass after that one and no more." She finished her food and wiped her mouth.

In my head I was talking my self to pluck up the courage and ask her already. After a few minutes I stood up. Natalie was watching me. I put my hand in my pocket and there was a knock on the door. "Oh I wonder who that could be?" DAMN IT. Natalie stood up and walked over to the door opening it. She looked out into the hallway and stood frozen staring at something. After about a minute she screamed and ran into the bathroom. Went and looked out the door. I saw Raoul standing there ass naked. "What the fuck Raoul? What the bloody hell happened?" Natalie Yelled from the bathroom." GIVE HIM SOME CLOTHES I WANT TO HEAR THE STORY." I threw some pants at him and he put them on. Unfortunately they were ones Natalie had just cleaned.

Natalie came out of the bathroom. "Now I have to claw my eyes out. What the fuck happened?"

**Raoul's POV**

**Flash back**

I was online using google to see the average age girls lose there virginity now. What can I say I was bored. In addition I wanna know because Christine told me something that Natalie told her. So I found out it is relatively the same age as it was in the late 1800's but now girls are not getting married until there mid to late 20's. I'm also getting tired of waiting if ever on else is doing it why can't I with Christine. So I came up with a plan to seduce Christine. Surly once she saw. That part of me she wont be able to say no.

So I went and took a shower and I used some special cologne and hair gel. Now here is the hard decision should I call her for help into my room or should I lay on her bed. I thought about it as I looked my self over in the mirror. Oh yeah I'm hot and gorgeous. I decided on her room. I teases myself getting my self hard for her then headed to her room and laid down on her bed.

She came in and froze. "Hey baby." She was staring at me. Well, not at me but at that area. It must be working! "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" My smile faltered. " I thought you know that we could do it since every one else is doing it. And look I am all nice and hard for you. I know you want it." She threw a shoe at me. "Raoul we aren't married." Then she screamed, I fell of the bed and stood up stepping toward her. "Don't you just wanna touch it? Don't you want it inside of you?" I took her hand and pulled it down toward my dick and I made her touch it. "RAOUL JAMES DE CHANEY I TOLD YOU THAT WE ARN'T MARRIED SO WE CAN NOT POSSIBLY DO IT" I thought of cave men and cave woman. "Christine Cave men and women didn't marry and I'm sure that your friend and that monster are not married either." She slapped me. "You wouldn't know because they would never invite you." She pushed me out of her bed room. "Oh I see you like to play dominatrix." She pushed me out into the hall butt ass naked and locked the door. Well that is just great I am out in the hall hard as a rock naked and locked out of the apartment.

**End of flash back**

**Natalie's POV**

Erik and I sat on the couch about to burst out laughing. Erik controlled his laughter before I did. "Raoul you have no technique at all." He glared at Erik. "It doesn't help that I hear you two morning and night." That made me stop laughing. "You know I can just go over there and tell her that you can find some else where but that you prefer that it be might help." Erik Crossed his arms and glared strongly at Raoul. He has been since he showed up I don't know why? Erik was going to ask me something "Erik weren't you going to ask me something?" He put a hand into his pocket. "Yes, but I can't now I have to start all over again." He shoot a death glare at Raoul. "You know I think I'll go do that now." I stood up. "Natalie please don't tell Christine that." Raoul begged me. "Fine." I sat back down then stood back up. "but I can get you back into your apartment." I went across the hall to his door. Raoul took out his credit card. "Let me do the credit card trick." I let him try. "Give me that your doing it wrong." I took the card and put it to the door then put my back agiants the door and kicked it with my foot and it opened.

**Christine's POV**

"OMG RAOUL YOU BOTHERED THEM TONIGHT WAS SUPPOSES TO BE SPECIAL FOR THEM." Erik was standing behind Natalie motioning with his hands to shut up. Natalie took my hand and pulled me into my bed room. "He told us what happened. You know if you wait to long he is going to get it from some other source. Oh oops he told me not to say that." I was affronted. "He would never..." Natalie sighed and then sat on my bed and took both my hands. "Christine, He is a guy and I know what guys are like. He also told us that you and he can hear me and Erik. Is that true?" I sat down next to her. "Yes, um you two are very... Loud." Looked down and blushed. "I try not to be that loud but then I think that he is going to think that I am holding back." I nodded. "can I ask you something? I want to move forward in my relation ship with Raoul but it doesn't seem as passionate as yours with Erik."

"Christine all relationships are different and if you want to move forward but wont make love with him. Thats a barrier. I would say if you two aren't making out then start kissing longer and make out. But like I said if your already making out sex is really the next step or you can go half a step and just touch each other." I nodded and went over to my mirror. "I just don't wanna get pregnant. And how did you and Erik progress?" She came up next to me. "Christine I can get you something to help with that and me and Erik well we sort went from fighting to ignoring each other to tolerating each other tolots of sexual tension where we would burst out into passionate kissing where we want to tear each others close off to trying to keep a little distance. Then night of Don Juan we couldn't stand it any more and we gave in. That was after you left the lair he realized that he loved me and that I was right there in front of him the whole time. I'll leave you to your thoughts" The slipped threw the door and went out to Erik.

He was going to ask her the important question of a woman's life, and Raoul ruined their evening. Erik had worked so hard to plan that. I sighed and pulled my sheets of my bed and put new ones on.

**Natalie's POV**

I went back into the living room and Erik stood up taking my hand and led me back to our apartment. "Erik? If you have a question you can just ask it." He shut the door and placed his mask on the coffee table."No I can't I Have to ask it a cretin way and that fop ruined my whole plan for the evening for me to ask you." I sighed and sat on the couch crossing my arms. Wait I looked around. Rose petals, candles romantic lighting and he was reaching into his pocket as he was going to... He was going to propose.

Should I wait and let him ask me? "Are you mad at me because I wont ask you a question?" I looked at him, he was standing over by the table with his arms crossed. I stood up and glomped him. "If you were going to propose the answer is...

A/N: I stayed up all night typing what was in my note book then adding on more then half of this it is now 5:10 am


	25. Chapter 25

There was a green flash and both Natalie and Erik had forgotten everything that had happened after they had breakfast. "Love what is going on? When did you set the table like this?" She looked around he apartment. "Me? I didn't do this. You must have done it." Erik shook his head. "No, I didn't." There was a loud high pitch noise that only Natalie and Erik could hear. Everything turned into a blur as they went back in time, back to when Natalie woke up on the couch that same day. So they didn't go to far back they just go a day re-do. Everything they did that happened in reveres until it stopped. If one where to enter into the apartment they would first have to open the door, but then they would find it to be very quite and it would seem to be empty, but that is not the case. There on the couch was Natalie alone in the apartment asleep.

**Natalie's POV**

I awoke to an empty apartment and I was on the couch. I must have been so deep in sleep that I didn't hear the door being repaired. Surely Erik would have moved me to the bedroom, but he didn't. Something was on Erik's mind. Something was bothering him and I am going to find out. I sat up and looked around this place really needs to be decorated. Erik was nowhere to be found. I wonder where he is. I got up and looked around for him making sure he wasn't out on the porch or in the bathroom. I went back to the living room and sat on the couch for all of 30 seconds before looking around in draws for any clue of where Erik had disappeared to. Oh I hope that he wasn't sent back to his time.

I found a black book that had Erik's name embossed on the front in gold calligraphy. I looked over it. It looked like a journal. I flipped threw the pages until I found an entry from was written in a neat scrawl with some letters looping around others. I began to read but after the second paragraph I stopped. The entry or what I read of it was all about how wonderful and perfect he thought I was and how much he loved me. But there was nothing on where he might have went or if he was planing any thing.

I heard the key in the lock. I closed the journal and put it back closing the draw, quickly going to the living room. Erik came in with a few bags. "Did you sleep well?" He said as he came over and pulled me into a hug. "Yes, thank you. Where have you been?" He ran his fingers threw my hair and played with it before tucking it behind my ear. "Out. Now why don't you go and visit one of your friends." I narrowed my eyes at him suspiciously. "Are you trying to get rid of me?" He pulled me closer, grabbed my ass and kissed me. "Only for a little while. It isn't healthy for couples to spend every second in each others company and we have been so since you came to me in the lair. Except for that night. Be back by 6:30." I touched his cheek. "I suppose you're right. I'll bring the laundry." I grabbed the laundry and headed to Fairyteyla's apartment. I did the laundry and we hung out.

**Erik's POV**

I opened one bag and pulled out a new white table cloth and put it on the table. I turned the lights on the chandler that hung over the table down low to a more romantic setting. I took the silver candle holders and placed them at an even distance apart. I set the table with white plates that had a simple silver border with matching bowels. I took the wine out and placed it in the fridge. I took a smaller bag out go the big bag and took a box out of the small bag and put it in my pocket. I placed wine glasses on the table and turned on some romantic music.

I made up the bed and cleaned the apartment a bit before spreading rose petals over and around the table as well as the bed. From the second bag I took out filet mignonand marinated it in Australian red wine for a half hour. While they were soaking in the wine I made a broccoli and carrot mix and boiled them. I opened the cranberry sauce and put it in a dish on the table. The half hour was over and I rubbed parsley and basil and a little bit of mint onto the filet mignon and seared it in the pan until they were medium rare. I washed the pan and put all the dishes in the dish washer. I put a little bit of everything on each plate, lit the candles and turned off all the lights in the apartment except the chandler and poured the wine. Just as Natalie walked threw the door.

She looked around shocked standing just outside the door. "What's going on? Erik?" She stepped inside slowly and closed the door. I stood behind her chair ready to pull it out for her. She put the laundry basket down and walked over to me. "Is all this for me?" I pulled out her chair for her and pushed it back in when she sat down. I leaned close to her ear and whispered. "Yes," I straightened and sat in my seat. "What's al this for Erik? It smells wonderful." She picked up her fork and cut into the steak and ate a piece. " I wanted to make to night special I have something to ask you." She ate a bit more and dabbed at her mouth with her napkin. "Yes, what is Erik." Suddenly I got nervous. What if she says no? "Lets eat before every thing gets cold. I'll ask you later." She nodded and ate some cranberry sauce and her vegetables. "You do know I'm not legally allowed to drink alcohol because Imo not yet 21." I froze and swallowed my mouth full of food. "Oh love I'm sorry I didn't realize." I reached for her glass and threw my head back and finished the glass. She got the bottle and drank quite a bit of it. I smirked at her. "Little law breaker." She exhaled then inhaled. "I just don think it is fair every country other then America I am old enough to drink." I nodded agreeing with her.

In my head I was talking my self to pluck up the courage and ask her already. After a few minutes I stood up. Natalie was watching me. "Erik this is delicious." I reached into my pocket and wrapped my hand around the small ring box. "Thank you love." I slowly made my way over to her and turned her chair so she was facing me. "Erik? What are you doing? Whats going on?" She looked back at me looking confused. "Natalie...'" I got down on my knee and she gasped and covered her mouth as she realized what was happening. "Oh my god. No way. Is this really happening?" I smirked at her but only for a second. She took her hand away from her face and placed it on mine as I took the box out of my pocket. She smiled really big and started to cry. "Don't cry love. You know I don't like it when you cry." She sniffed and dabbed at her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm just so... What were you going to say." I kissed the back of her hand.

"Natalie I always lived in the dark, I always believed that love and

obsession are the same thing but one day you came to me, at a moment of my

Life I thought I would never need you. You opened my eyes yet. You trusted me,

you considered me like a man, not like a monster, not like an angel...You were

not afraid of me. You were the only one who seemed to know me better than

myself. You lead me from my solitude. Now I know what the true love is. It's

not an obsession, just a constant fear to lose the one who represents

everything. I know that you must move in September but if you go without me,

I would die, because my heart can't beat without you, my soul can't exist

without you... Because my heart is yours, my soul is yours... I was a fool, an

idiot but you taught me everything which is important to me, when it was in my

time and now in yours. You possess me, I'm nothing without you. Would you like

to share with me one love, one lifetime? Do you hear what my heart sing for

you? Please Natalie, listen to the music of my heart and of yours, will you... marry me?''

She froze stared at me blankly. I'm guessing that isn't a good sign. She is still staring at me and after about 30 more seconds she got up. I thought she was going to run and lock herself in the bathroom but five seconds later she tackled me. She's going to say no. At least Christine didn't tackle me. Her mouth slowly inched closer to mine. She stopped moving closer when she was an inch or less from my mouth. She was teasing me. This is supposed to be serious. But this is so hot. "yesssss." She breathed onto my mouth barely above a whisper. I lifted my head up a little bit. "You're so hot." She giggled and kissed me. Man I am so lucky to have her. She got off me and pulled me as best she could which didn't really work. What really happened is I got up a few seconds after her holding her hand. She pulled us into the bed room the rest of the meal lay on the table forgotten. The rest of the world lay forgotten.

* * *

><p>Big thanks to Fairyteyla for writing Erik's proposal speech<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Erik's POV**

July 21,2012

One year. One year had past since I proposed to Natalie. She left me in September of 2011 to go to school. It didn't take long for me to follow, I procrastinated all summer about moving so when September first came I had to stay and I finally went and gave my 30 day notice.

When I moved I was just a few streets over from her. She kept her promise and came to me on the weekends when she could. She was very busy. During the times she came we planned the wedding and made love... Mostly made love. We started fighting alto and she broke it off a few times. It started with wedding detail but soon grew to other things. Around December she started coming for less and less periods of time until she didn't come at all. I knew if she left me I would not and could not survive. I started to lose hope that she would never come back, when she did.

She came in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve dressed in a really amazing sexy Santa clause outfit. I had already gone to bed when she did come. I had woken up hearing someone in the house and was about to get out of bed when she came into the bedroom and climbed in next to me

She broke it off a few times. Sometimes it was because of a fight, sometimes out of stress. But she always came back to me. At times I didn't think we were going to make it. I lost hope when she didn't come back for a few days after one fight. I still loved her, and I know even if she did leave me I would always love her. Always. And thats were we find me now... Heading down to the alter.

The doors at the end of the church started to open slowly, to slowly as the music started. I saw a glimpse of white then the doors were open fully. There she was my beautiful bride. All dressed in white. Her dress was a halter with a sweetheart neckline and with a traditional ball gown silhouettes and a princess waist line. She was my princess and soon she shall be my queen.

I took her hand and assisted her up the few steps of the alter. She turned to me and took my other hand. We stared into each others eyes and all was lost. I was only vaguely aware of what the priest was saying. I looked down at our joined hands and thats when I realized that this was really happening.

"Let me charge you both to remember, that your future happiness is to be found in mutual consideration, patience, kindness, confidence, and affection. Erik, it is your duty to love Natalie, provide tender leadership, and protect her from danger. Natalie, it is your duty to treat Erik with respect, support him, and create a healthy, happy home. It is the duty of each of you to find the greatest joy in the company of the other; to remember that in both interest and affection, you are to be one and undivided."

I looked back up to Natalie's face. She was crying but she had the biggest smile that I have seen on her, and it wasn't one of those fake ones that she gives to most people. It was genuine. The priest paused for a minute then started talking again, but I could care less all I needed to hear is what Natalie is telling me right now with her eyes.

"Natalie and Erik, you have made a very serious and important decision in choosing to marry each other today. You are entering into a sacred covenant as life partners in God. The quality of your marriage will reflect what you put into nurturing this relationship. You have the opportunity to go forward from this day to create a faithful, kind, and tender relationship. We bless you this day. It is up to you to keep the blessings flowing each and every day of your lives together. We wish for you the wisdom, compassion, and constancy to create a peaceful sanctuary in which you can both grow in love.

Erik, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?" There was a pause and natalie squeezed my hand. I looked around the church, every one seemed to be waiting for a response. I looked back at natalie her smile faltered. "I Do."

"Natalie, do you understand and accept this responsibility, and do you promise to do your very best each day to create a loving, healthy, and happy marriage?"

"I Do" She barely let the priest finnish before she answered. I smirked. The priest turned to me and handed me Natalie's ring. "I love you Natalie as I love no other. All that I am I share with you. I take you to be my wife through health and sickness, through plenty and want, through joy and sorrow, now and forever." I slipped the ring on her finger and her smile grew even bigger.

Natalie lifted my left hand up to her and took the ring from the priest. "I, Natalie, take you Erik, to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow, and forever. I will trust you and honor you, I will laugh with you and cry with you. I will love you faithfully, through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy. What may come I will always be there. As I have given you my hand to hold, so I give you my life to keep."

I cupped her cheek and smiled and I rarely smile. I slide my hand down her arm and took her hand in mine. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may..." I kissed her passionately. "... The bride." Natalie squeezed my hand and pulled away. We turned to face the our friends and Raoul. "It is now my privilege to introduce to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Destler" And we left the church and headed for the limo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Erik's POV**

It was our wedding night. We left the reception shortly after the first dance. We both just wanted to be alone together. I lead her to the hotel room and held the door open for her then followed her in. As soon as the door was shut and locked I took her hand and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She pulled away a little and took my mask off then started fumbling with my bow-tie. "Did you have to tie this as tight as you did?" She pouted. I smirked and tilted her face back up to mine with my pointer finger and thumb and kissed her again while walking back toward the king sized bed.

She fell back onto the bed, kicking her shoes off as I fell on top of her. Natalie pushed my jacket off and started to tug on my shirt. I took her veil off then sat her up to untie the back of her dress. She got my shirt off but the bow tie was still around my neck. I finally got her dress off and was about to kiss her again but she got off the bed and walked over to the dresser and started taking her jewelry off.

**Natalie's POV**

I came back over to him and stood in between his legs and smiled at him really big. "What are you thinking love?" Erik asked. I kissed him and ran my fingers threw his hair. "My **husband** is sitting here naked with only a bow tie on. It looks a little silly but sexy." He pulled it off and then pulled me down onto the bed, rolling on top of me, smirking. " My wife, My Love." He kissed me passionately then started kissing his way down to my breast. He sucked on my tit a little before kissing a path down o the tip of my sex. He started moving his way back up and I placed my hands on the top of his head and pushed him back down to my pussy.

He looked up at me a little annoyed. "What is it? Is it now that we are wed you choose not to have me touch you?" He asked almost bitterly. "Erik you need to change your frame of mind. I was not pushing you way..." He glared at me and began to get off of me but I grabbed his arm. "Then what was it you were attempting to do? It didn't seem like you were pulling me closer." I gently pulled him back down. "I wanted you to...to taste me...to use your mouth." He smirked. "Thats a new development." after her spoke he kissed down my happy path and lifted one of my legs over his shoulder and started to finger me and play with my clit. Once I was a little wet he slid further down and kissed my womanhood then started using his tongue. Circling around my clit then sucked it and flicked it. He repeated that and I started to drip like a faucet that hadn't been shut all the way. His tounge and mouth felt so wonderful he was so skilled. I reached down to his head and tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled his mouth closer. His tongue slipped inside of me and he lapped up my juices then continued moving his tongue really fast over my whole pussy until I came and he drank me up. "OMG ERIK that was wonderful." After that we made sweet love threw out the night untill we both passed out from exhaustion.


	28. Chapter 28

**Natalie's Pov**

I woke up first the next morning. Erik was still no top of me and hand't pulled out before he fell asleep. I really have to pee. I tried to roll him off of me but he was to heavy for me to do so. I tried to wiggle my way out from underneath him, I could feel him becoming erect again. I attempted to ignore it and concentrate on getting out from under him, but the more I moved the harder he came. He propped himself up and started moving in and out of me. I looked up to his face and he was...still asleep... This is strange, but it feels amazing. You feel fuller when you have to pee and you have cock inside you. I could feel my self starting to pee. Damn it, but I watched his face as he thrust in and out of me. All of a sudden his eyes flew open as we came together and stared down at me. "Good morning my wife." He said smiling down at me. I ran my fingers over his head and threw his hair. "Morning my love."He went to kiss me just as I turned my face away and gently pushed him off of me and ran into the bathroom.

**Erik's pov**

I ordered us breakfast when Natalie was in the bathroom and started to pack our things so we could get to the docks on time to catch the cruise we were going on for our honey moon. Natalie was acting weird at least I think so. After we said our good mornings she acted like she couldn't wait for me to get off of her and ran straight into the bathroom. Normally we would lay there and cling to each other. Breakfast arrived and she still had not come out of the bathroom. It seems to me like she is avoiding me. I walked over to the bathroom door and opened it with a little to much force which made her jump. "Erik is something wrong?" I ignored her question as she went over to the sink and washed her hands. I grabbed her and pushed her up against the nearest wall. "Erik?" Confusion washed over her face as my grip on her tightened and she winced. "Now that we are married and its not our wedding night." I growled at her. "It seems that you don't want me to touch you." Tears started to roll down her cheeks. "owww Erik stop your hurting me please stop it." I was furious and I pushed her away from me rather harshly and walked In to the other room.

**Natalie's pov**

What the hell was that about? I got up and followed him into the other room. Erik was sitting at the table in the room and had the breakfast plate set on top of it. I sat down and we ate in silence. When I finished I got up and started to walk over to where I had my clothes laid out but before I got there Erik had grabbed me rather roughly and threw me onto the bed, climbing on top of me trapping me under him. " Now I am your husband I can touch you and make love with you when ever and where ever I want." He started to touch me roughly and more aggressively then normal. It was nothing like his loving and gentle touches. "Erik stop this right now." He didn't stop. I didn't want him like this. He only became rougher and I tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Why is he acting like this. I started crying. "Erik stop please...GET OFF ME." He froze and looked up at me pure fury in his eyes. In that moment I managed to get out from under him and I ran back into the bathroom slamming the door and sliding down to the floor. I heard him throw something across the room then he started banging on the door. Then all of a sudden he stopped and I could only hear his heavy breathing. "Natalie please open up." he attempted to say calmly but I could still tell he was mad by the way he said it. "No." I chocked out between sobs. "let me in love." I slowly stood up and faced the door not actually wanting to let him in. I walked over to the door and slowly opened it, but only enough to poke my face out. "Why are you so angry?" He glared at me. "Like you have no idea." He pushed the door open the rest of the way and grabbed me again. "You pushed me off of you as soon as I woke up." He sneered. "I HAD TO PEE. EVER THINK OF THAT GENIUS" I slapped him. "Thats for hurting me." I kneed him in the groin. "And thats for almost raping me." He fell over onto the floor clutching at his balls and wincing in pain. I left the bathroom leaving him there while I got dressed and made sure every thing was packed. I grabbed his clothes and threw them at him then sat on the office chair waiting for him to get up off the floor and get dressed. I sat there thinking about what I just did. "Oh god." Running into the bathroom I knelt down beside him "Erik , I... Are you alright?" He glared up at me with disliking. I smiled." Do you want me to kiss it and make it better? I will but we don't have time at the moment." I giggled and kissed his cheek. When I looked back up to his eyes I saw that the anger and disliking had melted away. "That would be perforable." I leaned forward and kissed the tip of his cock and flicked my tongue over it the stood up and offered my hand to him. "Im sorry Natalie I over reacted." He stood up and picked up his clothes. "yes you did over react."

He pulled me to him and trapped me there. "I was hoping you were going to say. 'Oh erik I'm sorry for kicking your balls." he said it like he was pretending to be me. I kissed him passionately then moved away from him once he loosened his arms. "Get dressed we are going to be late." he got dressed quickly and we left the hotel hand in hand.

**Narrator**

That evening they laid in bed quietly on the cruise ship both a little upset about this mornings events. After a few minutes Erik spoke up. "You never apologized to me about what happened this morning." Natalie sat up and looked at him. "I shouldn't have to I did nothing wrong." He grabbed her hand as she got up and puled her back down onto the bed. "You call kicking me and hitting me nothing wrong." she gently pulled away. " No I call it self defense." Erik got up and quickly pulled on a shirt and pants. "Where are you going Erik?" He paused with his hand on the door knob. "Out" He opened the door and left. Natalie stood there looking at the door for a few minutes then decided that it was time that she should go to bed and as she was climbing into the bed she saw both of there keys on the desk.

It had been 3 and a half hour since Erik had left the room and Natalie had fallen asleep long ago when Erik came back to the door and ruffled threw his pockets for the key but found nothing. "Shit." he looked around. It was late at night not even the crew was awake now. He began knocking on the door and rattling the door knob.

**Natalie pov**

I awoke to banging on the door and the knob being rattled. "Erik. Some ones..." I had forgotten that he had forgotten his key. I pushed the blankets off and walked half way over to the door. "Erik is that you?" The bangging stopped "Yes let me in." I went and opened the door and pulled him into a tight hug. "You scared me. I was sleeping." he ran his fingers threw my hair and kissed the top of my head. "Come lets get some rest." Erik said and lead me over to the bed where we both climbed in facing each other where we shared sweet kisses till we both fell asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Natalie's Pov**

"Erik Erik wake up." It was past one in the morning and I had woken up and laid there thinking. _I__don__'__t__tell__Erik__that__I__love__him__enough._ I started to shake him. "Erik Wake up." He rolled over and pushed his head further into his pillow and mumbled. "ish not evn morning." I poked him in his stomach. "Wake up." this went on for about five minutes before he got very irritated at me. "Natalie just go back to sleep." he growled sort of not really. "But I need to tell you something its important." He opened one eye and looked at me. "and this couldn't wait till morning?" I was silent for a few seconds. "No Erik it can't."

He propped himself up on his elbow and took my hand in his and sighed. "What is it?" I moved closer to him and smiled up at him. "I love you."

Bringing his hand up to my face he cupped my cheek before sliding it behind my neck and into my hair. "I love you too." He pulled me closer and kissed me deeply. "Im sorry Erik I don't tell you enough." He tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled my chin up to look at him. " you tell me more then any one has. Mainly because no one but you has told me that the love me. Now get some rest its almost morning."

After about half an hour I was still awake. Erik was not. I opened my eyes and watched him sleep for a few minutes then shook him awake again. "Erik guess what guess what?" He groaned into his pillow and opened his eyes."What?" he said annoyed that I woke him up again. I brought my left hand up to his face with the back of my hand facing him as if to show him the wedding ring and smiled. "We're Married." I said happily. He smiled and pulled me closer "Finally." He said before kissing me passionately. "I think ill go shopping and let you sleep." He fell back on to his pillow. "Its three in the morning love." I ran my hand down his chest for absolutely no reason. "I'm bored and can't sleep." He shook his head and went back to sleep.

**Erik's pov**

She got up and started eating some crackers but soon dropped them and ran into the bathroom. She started throwing up. I rolled out of the bed went to her. "Love are you alright?" She wiped her mouth and looked up at me. "I'm fine its just motion sickness." I picked her up off the ground and sat her down on the counter. "Erik I swear I'm fine." She slid off the counter and grabbed her tooth brush. "If you are sure my queen." I bowed smiling at her while backing out of the bathroom. She curtsied in response "My king." I went back to the bed and listened to the running water as she brushed her teeth. I fell back to sleep and didn't notice her leaving

**Natalie's pov**

I left the cabin and headed out on the deck. Maybe I will go shopping I havent been on a good shopping spree in a long time. I went shopping for a bit but then started to not feel well again. It wore off and I went to get some breakfast. I didn't eat much food doesn't taste that good the second time around. I started felling nauseous again on my way back to the cabin so I stopped at the ships infirmary. The nurse there smiled as I got on the table. "so what seems to be the problem miss?" I looked up at her. " I don't know I felt fine yesterday but this morning I can't seem to keep anything I eat down and I dont get motion sickness." She nodded and smiled and asked me a few more questions. "It seems to me that you are Pr..." right then there was screaming heard out side the hall and we both rushed out. She never finished her sentence one of the passengers had gone insane and was being taken to the infirmary, he pulled out a knife just as they injected him with a sedative. I picked up my bags, turned to the nurse thanking her again then walked back to the cabin.

I dropped my stuff and jumped onto the bed right as Erik was waking up. "you sure bought a lot of stuff." I looked at the bags then back at him and laid down on the bed. "There was just so much to choose from I couldn't pick." He smiled. Remind me to never let you go shopping for house decorations." He said and rolled on top of me... He was rock hard. "Erik... I love you and I want to, but..." he thrust into me. I winced a little because I was dry. "But what?" He Growled. "Love Its been so long since we had a shower together." He grinned and pulled out. He carried me to the bathroom and turned on the shower. "Erik. Wait what time is it?" He started to undress. "10 o'clock why?" I turned and started to walk out of the bathroom. "We have to get off the ship at 10:30 we don't have time for a shower." I started packing everything in to our suitcases. He followed me out of the bathroom still undressed. "You can be very irritating at times." I looked up at him from the floor his hard cock pointing right at me. I crawled over to him and knelt up to him. "Can i?" I licked the tip of his cock. "yeesss." I pulled him into mu mouth and gave him a mind blowing blow job. When I was done he was still shaking and he fell backwards onto the bed. "How is that for irritating?" He didn't respond. I finished packing and got cleaned up Erik was still laying on the bed when I had finished. "Erik get dressed we have five minutes." He sat up and looked at me. "That was amazing." I smiled and threw some clean clothes at him. I went out on the terrace and watched the ship pull into the dock. When he was dressed we left the ship and got in the limo to go home.


	30. Chapter 30

(2 months later)

Once we got back Natalie began to wear baggier and bigger shirts. Like she was trying to hide something. She also started to dive into her work alto more and was out alto and sometimes she went on trips across the country for her job and I was left here in the apartment by myself. She called every morning and every night when she we away on these trips.

At the moment I was laying in bed flipping threw a book of Natalie's work. I have to say she is a pretty talented Photographer. I heard door to the apartment opened slowly then close. "Erik?...He is probably asleep." I got out of bed and watched her from the bedroom door as she took her jacket off and placed it on the chair. She started down the hallway with her suitcase and jumped when she saw me. "Oh..your awake." I took her bag and brought it into the room. "Erik I need..." I pinned her against the wall "Your hiding something from me. Thats why your gone all the time." She glared at me. " I'M GONE ALL THE TIME BECAUSE I AM WORKING INSTED OF LAYING AROUND LIKE YOU." I let go of her and started unpacking her suit case for her. She came up beside me and pulled me away from the suit case. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it. It's just my hormones that have me acting up." I looked up at her in disbelief. " Don't use hormones as an excuse just because you say or do something." She sighed and went over to the suitcase to finish unpacking.

Once she was done she took a bottle of wine out of the bottom of her bag and came back over to me. "I got this for you." I took it from her and looked it over. "Don't you mean of us." She looked up at the ceiling and let out a deep breath. " I should have told you sooner." I took her hand and pulled her to stand between my legs. She took my hand and slid it in her shirt and placed it on her stomach with her hand on top of mine " Erik I'm pregnant." I pulled away from her. She had been so busy that we haven't made love since a few days after the cruise. "How long Have you been pregnant?" She tried to move closer but I kept moving away from her. "On the cruise. It was morning sickness not motion sickness."

**Natalie pov**

After I told him that I had gotten pregnant during our honeymoon he nearly jumped across the room over to me and pulled me in to a deep kiss. "I missed you so much my love. Please take a break from work." I warped my arms around his waist "Don't worry about that Erik. I'm not going to do any more until the baby is born." I changed into my pajamas and got into bed and Erik climbed in next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and just as I began to fall asleep there was a flash of light. I was immediately wide awake...Back in the lair. I looked around for Erik and found him fast asleep in the swan bed next to me. I laid back down and fell back to sleep exhausted.


	31. Chapter 31

The Night after Erik and Natalie returned to the liar they went for a walk around The Buttes-Chaumont park. "Erik I'm not sure that this is such a good idea, you still might be being looked for." He took her hand and continued to walk. "Erik people are staring and I have a bad feeling." she placed her hand on her stomach and paused in her walking. "Love I'm sure it's just your hormones that have you all riled up." She nodded not wanting to start an argument out in the open. Some one was pointing at them now and they were talking to a police officer.

"IT"S HIM IT"S THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA." That sentence rang out across the park then some one in the crowed shouted "HURRY GET HIM HE IS KIDNAPPING THAT LADY." People rushed toward them. "Erik run!" Erik kissed Natalie Passionately but briefly before running from the crowed, they chased him far into the morning, but in the end they captured Him. While the crowed chased Erik a few of them stayed behind and fussed over Natalie. "I'm fine" she kept repeating to them for a good fifteen minutes before she ran to the only other place then the lair she could think of. She ran to the De Change estate. As I ran it started to rain heavily

Natalie's Pov

I ran as fast as I could across the city. I got to the gate but it was locked I gripped the bars shaking the gate trying to open it but it was no use. I sank down into the dirt clinging to the bars of the gate and fell asleep. In the mist of sleep I felt my self being picked up and carried then placed onto a soft surface.

When I awoke Christine was sitting by the bed. The room I was in was a light blue color with gold trim. When Christine Realized that I was awake she stood up and called for Raoul and a servant to get some food. I slowly sat up in the bed and looked around the room. "I'll fetch the doctor" Raoul said the rushed from the room. "Natalie What happened?" I started to cry. " Oh Christine they took him. We were walking in the park I told him that we shouldn't that it was still to dangerous but he wouldn't listen He said that I should be able to walk in the park with him and they took him." Christine hugged me.

"Natalie it will be all right maybe Raoul can talk to the police into letting him go." I froze and looked at her. "THERE NOT GOING TO LET HIM GO CHRISTINE HE KILLED THAT STAGE HAND AND KIDNAPPED YOU." Christine jumped from her chair as I yelled at her. "Natalie calm down Raoul and I can drop the kidnapping charges." I stood up and walked over to her and took her hand. "I'm sorry that I yelled there is something else I haven't told you..." The door burst open and a police officer came in followed by Raoul and a doctor. "My apologies Mademoiselles for interrupting but I need to collect evidence from the both of you against The opera Ghost also known as the phantom of the opera." Christine slowly stood and made her way over to Raoul and whispered in his ear. He looked at her and nodded "Officer I would like to drop the kidnapping charges against that man." The officer nodded and turned toward me "Will you have any charges against the man other then attempted kidnap?" the officer asked. I glared at him and stayed silent. The officer nodded and left.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey sorry about the wait :-( i lost the note book that i am writing this story in.:-( But i found it when i move back home from School. :D So let the story continue :D

* * *

><p>Over the next six months Natalie's stomach grew and she was due to give birth any day now. * O'clock that Monday morning she walked into the dinning room just as Raoul threw the paper down on the table. The Head line read: "Phantom of the opera Convicted." Natalie sank into the nearest chair and began to read the article.<p>

"The infamous Phantom of the opera has been convicted. Over the past six months the investigation at the Paris Police department have gathered information against the opera ghost. He has been convicted of two accounts of kidnapping three accounts of murder and several accounts of bribery and blackmail. He will be hung until dead at La Villette at high noon ..."

She couldn't read any further, she dropped the paper on to the floor as she stood up and left for the carriage house. Raoul followed her out the front doors. " Natalie you cant do anything about this." She continued walking. "Just watch me." He grabbed her arm, stopping her from going any further. "You can't just go running off to La Villette. The baby could come at any moment. You should be in bed resting like the doctor said." Natalie slowly turned to face him with tears running down her cheek. "Thank you for your concern but I cant just lay around knowing that my husband is going to be killed. I have to do something and to me it seems like you wish him dead." Raoul dropped her arm. "Do you have a plan at-least?" She started off to the carriage house again "... No I don't" Christine came down the stairs of the house and they all got into the carriage.

Once the carriage started to move Raoul turned to Natalie. "Since I am the Viscount I have to stand up there with the chief of police and read Erik's charges." Natalie glared at him briefly then when to looking out of the window. The rest of the ride was silent. By the time they had gotten to La Villette a crowd had already started to gather in front of the gallows.

At exactly 12 O'clock two guards brought Erik up onto the gallows. Erik's eyes had instantly found Natalie in the crowd. She was crying silently. Erik turned toward Raoul "Why did you let her come? She shouldn't see this." Raoul looked down. "I tried but you know how stubborn she can be." Indeed Erik knew very well how stubborn she could be. A small smile came to his lips for a brief second. The executioner came up and placed the rope around Erik's neck then took his place over by the lever.

The Police chief came up and handed Raoul the scroll with the charges he was to read. Raoul unrolled it as the drums started to beat. When he got to the end of the list the executioner pulled the lever and the hatch that Erik had been standing on dropped open. The same time that happened Natalie let out a blood curdling scream as a wave of pain worse then she had ever felt before flowed over her and she fell to the ground.

Every one turned to Natalie and Raoul took this opportune moment to cut the rope around Erik's neck. Erik ran from the scene and Natalie Screamed again. "Christine... Christine I think the baby is coming." As Christine and some others from the crowd helped her into the carriage she heard shouts. "He's escaped!" coming from all around the square. Someone had seen Raoul cut the rope and he grabbed him. "The Viscount had cut the rope." Raoul began to struggle and yelled. "THE MAN THAT YOU WERE ALL GOING TO KILL WAS GUILTY OF NOTHING BUT TRYING TO LIVE IN A WORLD THAT SHUND HIM INTO DARKNESS. HE HAD TO RESORT TO NATURAL INSTINCT TO LIVE." Some of the crowd started to leave others looked down ashamed at themselves and the men holding on to Raoul let him go. Raoul ran to the carriage and jumped in and they rushed back to the estate.


	33. Chapter 33

Erik's POV

The Morning of the hanging Raoul had come into the cells for a visit. "come to taunt me, have you?" Raoul stepped right up to the bars and looked at me with pity. "Viscount I don't need your pity, so get out." He grabbed my hand and I made to pull it back but he had slipped me a piece of paper before I could withdraw my hand. "Christine and I will take care of her...and the child." He said then let go of my hand as he left the cell.

The child. Natalie would be giving birth any day now if she hand't already. It's a terrible thing to have to raise a child alone. I should know my mother complained about it all the time and no doubt the child would look like me. Have the same markings on its face.

I looked down at the paper Raoul gave me. What reason did he have to give this to me? I knew it wasn't from Natalie it didn't look like her paper or smell like it. Nonetheless I opened it and read what was written. It was secret directions to his house out in the country. I was going to hang in a matter of hours what use were they to me? I put them in my pocket and laid down on the cot in the cell until I was brought by the guards to the gallows.

Once the Rope was cut I ran following the directions that Raoul had given me. I stopped by a stream a few miles away from His Estate and splashed my face and washed the back of my neck before continuing on my way. When I got there I found myself in the back garden. I heard a scream coming from inside one of the upstair bedrooms and I ran threw the garden over to the balcony that was attached to that room, and started to climb the vines up the wall.

Narrator POV

Natalie was back in her room at the estate. She had clawed at Raoul's arm, as another contraction came breaking the skin on his arm. When Natalie was finally laying down he rushed from the room to fetch the mid wive.

Natalie's POV

The midwife entered into the room and set her stuff up before turning to me. "How long have you had contractions for?" I looked up at her from where I was on the bed. "They started around 12:15. But they were 3 to 4 hours apart and not this painful." I screamed as another wave of contractions hit. After that contraction had passed I glanced out of the window and saw some out on the edge the garden by the forest. "Christine? Who is outside?" Just when she turned to look he disappears behind a hedge. "There is no one there." She said as she turned around to face me. I sat up and started to get off the bed. " I know I saw someone." I screamed and fell back onto the bed as another contraction hit me.

The midwife to a good look at my face. She hand't actually looked at my face since she arrived. She backed away from me a little. "You're the one from the square this morning. You're his wife. You're that monsters wife. I can't help you." She turned and ran out of the house. "Fuck you." I screamed after her as another contraction came. The were almost four minutes apart now. Christine grabbed a rag and wiped the sweat off my face as Raoul came back into the room. "Where is she going?" I grabbed the sheets with my clenched fist. "That bitch has decided not to help me."

I turned my head to look out of the balcony and saw Erik climbing up the banister. "ERIK GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" He ran over to me and sat down on the bed next to me. I grabbed his hand. "Thank god you're alive Erik." he looked at me questioningly. " You didn't see the rope being cut?" I gripped his hand tightly as another contraction came. "NO I WAS TO BUSY HAVING A BOWLING BALL PASS THREW MY VAGINA."He pulled back from me slightly. "Stop yelling at me like I did this to you." I dug my nails into his hand as the most painful contraction hit me. "IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO."

Eriks POV:

Natalie reached up and placed her hand on my cheek. "I missed you so much." I leaned down and kissed her. "I missed you to my love." She ran her fingers threw my hair then across my jaw and across my lips. " I don't know if I will last much longer." I moved some stray hairs out of her face and stroked her cheek. "shh don't say that love you will make it threw this. We will make it threw this." She nodded and squeezed my hand and started to push. She fell back down on the bed and breathed heavily and then with a new found strength she pushed again then fell back down. " How much longer Erik? Can you see the head?" I let go of her hand for a moment to check. "She's crowning, Love." I moved back up to her "Love you are a strong amazing woman. I know that you can do this." She smiled up at me and pushed again. Christine came back into the room with a blanket and a clean towel, she gasped excitedly. "I can see the head! I'm sure there are only a few more pushes left." She smiled and sat down in a chair next to the bed. Natalie pushed twice more before there was a loud cry.

Christine got up and picked up the towel and dipped it in some warm water and cleaned the baby off be for wrapping the blanket around her and she handed the bundle to me. She was beautiful. Our baby was beautiful. An overwhelming wave of love, joy and pride filled me. I turned to show Natalie but she had passed out. I handed the baby to Christine and cleaned Natalie up brining her to another room that had a cradle next to a bed I placed her down on it and let her rest


	34. Chapter 34

**Erik's POV **

Natalie sat in bed holding our newborn daughter as the maids hurried around the room collecting things that had been used for the birthing. When the last of the maids left I appeared in the door way and knocked lightly. Natalie turned her head and gasped when she saw me. "Erik, oh how I missed you." She said softly and reached her hand out to me. I approached her and slowly took her hand, kneeling beside the bed.

" Is that..." I looked from the baby to Natalie. She nodded "Our baby girl. I still don't know what to name her. I couldn't bare the thought of naming her without you." I stood from my position on the floor and sat on the bed and kicked my shoes off. I looked down at the baby's face and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing her perfect face. " I think she looks like an Isabella." Natalie placed a hand on my cheek. " Its a perfectly beautiful name my love" She handed me our child. From the moment she was placed in my arms she opened her eyes and there was no doubt that she was mine. From that moment I knew I could never let any harm befall this sweet child of mine. Her eyes were a mixture of my green and Natalie's bright blue. I smiled down at the baby in my arms then kissed her forhead and placed her in the crib.

"Did you mean those things you said to me earlier?" I had my back facing Natalie but I glanced over my shoulder. "Erik..." She leaned forward and tried to take my hand but I pulled it away and turned to face her. " ANSWER ME." The baby let out a cry at his yell. "Erik, of coarse I didn't mean them. Now come here I need you near." She grabbed my arm and yanked me on to the bed on top of her. She rapped her arms around my neck, then kissed me. I missed her in the months we were apart. I missed how her eyes sparkled each morning she woke up next to me. I missed they way her skin felt against mine when she slept. But most of all I missed the way she loved me. I broke the kiss and deeply inhaled "Do you need anything my love?" I said as I supported myself on my elbows. "Some tea would be lovely." She gave me a quick kiss before I got up and left the room to get some tea.

As I was making my way down to the kitchen I saw Christine at the end of the hallway. Christine ran over to me and and kissed me. I had pushed Christine away and had glared at her with the most anger and rage she had ever know. I hurried to the kitchens and made the tea and then hurried back to Natalie with out spilling even one drop of tea.

**Mary POV**

I was on my way to clean the main stair well when I saw Mousier Destler and Miss Daee. They were kissing. Natalie had become a friend of mine through out here pregnacy. How could her husband do something like this just an hour after his daughter was born. He should be with his wife and daughter. I backed away from the corner of the hall and took the servant route and ran to the room Natalie was in. I stopped at the edge of the bed and tried to catch my breath. " Madam... Madam I just saw Miss Daee with your husband." Natalie's head snapped up and stared at me. I was only a year or two younger then herself. "and what exactly did you see them doing Mary?" I walked to the side of the bed and knelt. " I saw them kissing Madam." Natalie inhaled sharply. "Thank you Mary for telling me this." She squeezed my hand gently before I rose and left the room.

**Natalie's POV**

It easy for me hide emotions when I am sad or if I am emotionally hurt. So I just smiled thankfully at Erik as he handed me the tea. I blew gently on it then took a sip. Erik was still standing next to the bed and of coarse I was very angry at him so I moved slowly like I would have if I was going to put the cup and saucer on the bed side table but then at the last possible second I poured the tea on the floor by his feet. Erik moved away quickly so he would not get burned from the hot liquid. I slowly looked up at him with anger in my eyes. "oops." I said not sounding sorry at all.

"What was that for? You seemed happy two minutes ago." He took a step toward me and I raise the saucer and threw it at him which he dodged out of the way of. " You bloody know very well what." I threw the tea cup at him and it hit him square in the chest. He looked down at his feet and whispered. "Christine" My eyes flashed. "Yes KISSED HER WHILE YOU WERE FETCHING ME TEA" I hissed at him. He walked up next to the bed and took her hands. I began to pull my hands away but his grip tightened. "Sweetheart I was on my way to get you're tea and she was at the end of the hall and ran toward me and kissed me, so I pushed here away. She means nothing to me it is you that I love with my whole mind body and soul. You must believe me I didn't kiss her back." I squeezed his hands. " If that is what you say happened then I will believe you." Erik kissed my cheek "I will get this cleaned up." I laid down needing to rest some more. "Please send Christine in when that is done." I tugged on his arm and kissed him before he cleaned up the mess.

**Erik's POV**

I walked out of the room to bring the shards of the tea set to the kitchen and I passed Christine in the hallway again. " Natalie wishes to see you Christine." She stopped when she was next to me and grabbed his arm. "You didn't tell her did you." I shook my head and pulled my arm away from Christine. " She doesn't even know." I lied. He continued to the kitchen as Christine walked into Natalie's room. Now I know lying is wrong but Christine deserved it.

**Natalie's POV**

" Did you want me to take her for a while Natalie?" I looked up from the quilt I was looking at and looked up at Christine. " No Isabella is sleeping." Christine smiled."You have picked I lovely name for her." I smiled back at Christine. "Thank you Slut." Christine's smile disappeared. " So you do know what happened then, Erik didn't think you knew. It's not like you have any strength after giving birth to do anything about it." I Glared at Christine. "True. I am only laying here because I lack the strength to stand...or perhaps I have the strength after all." I slowly stood up from the bed and walked over to Christine who took a step backward.

"What makes you think that you could go near my husband and kiss him?" I grabbed Christine's hair and pulled. Christine gasped and got hair out of my grasp. "He is mine. He is my angel of music. He loves me not you he only pretends to love you because you were there as Raoul and I left." I put on my best crying face and turned away from Christine. Christine failed to notice that I had clench her right fist and started to slowly bring it up to my chest. I could see Christine in the mirror as she smiled triumphantly. " I guess that means I win." Christine said with glee in her voice. I spun around quickly and punched Christine square in the face, breaking her nose. "HE IS MY HUSBAND IT MEAN I WIN AND YOUR A FILTHY WHORE." I walked back to the bed and pretended to be asleep just as Erik and Raoul came running in. Erik was the only one who could ever tell if I was really asleep or not. Erik helped Christine up and whispered only loud enough for her and me to hear. "Hell has no fury like a woman scorned." Then Erik walked away from her and went over to the crib.

Raoul gently took Christine's hand. " I heard yelling what happened?" Christine was crying. " I don't know. I came in and asked if she wanted to take the baby for a little while and she flipped out at me and she came over her and punched me,and then she went back to the bed and fell asleep" I sat up a little and pulled Erik toward the bed while Raoul and Christine's backs were turned. " Raoul, Natalie has been asleep since I left." Erik's second lie this evening. I turned over and opened my eyes. "Whats going on? Oh my gosh Christine what happened.?" Christine turned away " Like you don't know." She said her voice wavering as she started to cry. She walked out of the room Raoul following her.

I sat up and hugged Erik tightly and kissed his cheek." I love you so much Erik." He kissed me passionately. "and I love you." I pulled away slightly and took a piece of paper off the table next to me and wrote what actually happened, I waited for the ink to dry and folded it and wrote Raoul's name on the front of it. "We must leave." I started to stand but Erik stopped me. " Are you sure you have you're strength back?" I cupped his cheek "After what I just did. I think I do." He put his hand over mine. "What happened my love." She stood up with him and let her hand drop to her side as she looked for a bag and began to pack she told him all of what happened after he left. Erik took the bags and I picked up Isabella. Our small family left the room and placed the letter on the desk in Raoul's office. And like Ghost we departed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Natalie's POV**

We stole a horse from the stables and headed toward the opera house in the cover of darkness. Once there we took the stable entrance and headed into the house below. " Erik I'm sorry to tell you this but I told you so. I told you it wasn't a good idea to go out that night" He stopped and turned to me when we got to the edge of the lake. "Yes, you did. Maybe next time I will listen." We got in the small boat and crossed the lake into the lair.

Once there we made our way to the bedroom we were both exhausted with the eventful day. Erik found something that could be used for a crib and put Isabella in it. We both undressed and slid into bed. Slowly are surroundings dissolved and we were back at the apartment in 2013. I turned on my side and placed my head on his stomach. " Why do you love me?" I looked up at him as he looked down at me. He sighed. " I Love you because you tried to help me from making a terrible mistake with Christine even thought I should have listened a lot sooner. I love you because you were never scared of my face and most of the time when I am angry you aren't scared to yell back at me. I love you because by some miracle you persuade the fop to help me escape. I love you because you are my wife." He brought my chin up and kissed me. I cupped his cheek as he rolled on top of me. I heard a noise outside the bedroom and I pulled my head away from him. "Erik I heard a noise." He placed his hand on my waist and began to kiss me again. I felt his member harden up against my thigh as he started to nip my neck. "Erik we can't. I'm to tired to do it." He cupped my breast with his left hand. "when will you not be to tired?" I traced his jaw with my finger. "Two weeks." He looked up at me and whined "Two weeks I cant wait two more weeks." I ran my fingers threw his hair and looked into his eyes. " You waited six months you can wait two more weeks. And don't whine" he rolled onto his back and I curled up against his side and we both closed our eyes and started to drift off to sleep the blankets around our waists.

I heard a squeak and opened my eyes. In the door way was none other than Meg Giry and her mother. I pulled the blankets up around my looked down at the floor and saw my robe and handed it to me. I nodded my thanks and slipped it on. I got up and walked into the living room with them. " Please take a seat I will make us some tea." They both took a seat. Madam Giry looked around and I noticed that she noticed Erik's journal and some of his other belongings that she would have recognized as well as some money that had a slip of paper warped around it with my name on it. I don't remember what that was for but it has been there since we went back to the past.

It was silent for a few minutes as I made tea. "How long have you been here tonight?" Asked Madam Giry, her mouth in a tight line. I looked up at her threw the breakfast bar. "About two hours. Cream? Sugar?" I said as I put the tea bags in the tea cups. "Two sugars" Both Giry women said. I put to sugars in theirs and kept mine black and brought the tea over to them. Madam Giry picked up the money and handed it to me. "Take your money get dressed and leave your sexual services for him are no longer required." Said Madam Giry. "Excuse me you have no right to tell me to leave." She stood up and pushed the money into my hands. " I do and I have. You will leave now whore." I took a step away from her. "You listen very closely because I am only going to say this once Madam Giry. I am his wife." She didn't hit me hard enough for me to fall to the ground but I did anyway. I started to get up. "Maybe I should wake him up." She placed her foot down on part of my robe and I fell back down to the floor. " You will do no such thing. He gets angry when he is woken up." I looked to Meg for help but she just gave me a sorrowful look. I looked up at Madam Giry and Screamed as loud as I could then grinned at her. "That should have woken him up." I giggled "Stupid whore." She said as she brought her cane up and down upon my back. I hissed in pain. " I'm not a whore I am his Wife." I looked up at her. "You lie." She grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the door and pushed me ow then closed and locked the door. I sank down to the floor in front of the door. I heard Madam Giry scoff. "Whores and their games." I banged on the door but then stopped when I began to cry. I heard meg say something but I couldn't really understand what she said.

**Erik's POV**

I woke up to a door slamming. I looked next to me but Natalie was gone. There was a knock on the bedroom door and I looked up and saw Madam giry. She turned and walked back into the living room. I quickly found some pants and a shirt and then followed her into the living room. I looked around but didn't see Natalie. " She left if thats what your wondering." Said Madam Giry. Left she left me with a child. Her child. "Did she say when she was coming back?" She sipped on some tea and shook her head. "She's not coming back." My heart clenched. I don't understand why she left me. Why did she save me from being hanged then leave me? This doesn't make any since. My phone was laying on the counter and it beeped signaling that I got a message. I saw Natalie's name. Now what why would she message me right after leaving. I quickly opened the message. *open the door* I quickly typed my response back. *did you really leave me* I heard a bang on the door. Then Natalie yelled from the other side. "JUST OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR." I opened the door but stood in the door way so she couldn't get by. I glared at her but then saw that she was crying " Are you ok?" She glared at Madam Giry then looked back at me. "No. She hit me...Twice." She ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

My Gaze followed Natalie's form as she ran into the bedroom and slammed the door. Shortly following the sound of the door slamming there was the sound of a baby's wail. I walked over to Meg and took her hand and pulled her up from the chair. "Go help her with the child." I let go of her hand and she hurried into the bedroom. My eye turned back on Madam Giry. I was furious. " Just what did you think you were doing." My voice was dangerously soft. "Erik... i.. Um." She took a step back. "Just tell me what happened." I Growled.

"Well you see Meg and I were at home and then suddenly we were in this place so we looked around and came upon the bedroom. The girl. She was awake but you weren't so she put on her robe and came out here with us. I saw your journal and some money next to it with a name on it. I assume its her name?" I nodded. She continued. "Um so I told her to take the money and get dressed and that her services were no longer required." I spun on my heel and faced her. "YOU WHAT?" The baby gave another cry. Madam Giry took another step back and looked down. "Continue." I leaned against and arm chair trapping her there. "She gave me a huge attitude and told me that I had no right to tell her to leave...So I hit her and she fell. The she said she was going to wake you up as she started to get up so I put the cane on her robe so she couldn't and told her the you are never happy if you are woken up. So she screamed." I stood up to my full hight and she shrunk away from me. Natalie came running out of the room and pulled her fist back but I grabbed her around the waist and her wrist before she could punch Madam Giry. Natalie looked up at me. " You already punched one person today lets not make it two." She looked at me then unclenched her fist so I let go of her hand. She turned her back on Madam Giry." Yes." Natalie then spun around and punched Madam Giry. She did it so quickly that I could not have stopped her.

" She left out the part where she called me a stupid whore after I screamed, and then hit me with her cane and pushed me out into the hall." My head Jerked up and looked at Madam Giry with hatred. Natalie went back to the room. I narrowed my eyes at her." What do you think Natalie is?" Madam Giry sat down. " I think she is a common Whore." I punched the wall. "She is not a whore. I love her." Madam Giry sighed. "Erik no good will come of this. The same thing will happen as it did with Christine. This will end badly."

"Why must it end badly? Why do you say everything that has to do with me end badly?" She stood up and placed her hand on my arm. I pulled away. " Erik I'm just trying to help. Liked I helped with Christine." I turned on her. "So you chase away anyone who doesn't run way from me them selfs? I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like helping. You know who actually helped me? Natalie. She was there at the opera house. She warned me not to do what I did but I ignored her warnings. She tried to help not you." She looked at me confused. "I don't remember seeing her in the opera house." I smirked. "I was the only one who saw her. She was very adamant about not being seen. Remember that night when you came and talked about Christine? Well the splash you heard was Natalie not a mermaid." She took a step forward and I a step back. " I still wish to help you?" I sneered at her. " My wife and I are doing just fine on our own. Now get out of my house." She walked to the door. "Meg come we are leaving." Meg came out of the bed room and stopped next to me. "No." Madam Giry grew angry at her daughter. " Megan Rose Giry did you just tell me no?" Meg nodded. Madam Giry stepped forward and grabbed her daughters wrist and started to pull her out the door. Meg pulled away and out of her grasp. Madam Giry lifted up her cane and was about to hit her daughter. I grabbed the cane and pulled it away and snapped it in half. "Leave" I growled again. And She left.

Natalie poked her head out of the bedroom. "Is she gone?" I nodded and she came out and ran toward me and wrapped her arm around my waist. "I told Meg that she could stay and help with the baby. Be a nanny of some sort. Is that ok?" I looked down at her face. Her eyes were pleading and still wet with tears. "Yes, my love." I kissed her. She broke the kiss then looked around. "We're going to need a bigger place." I cupped her cheek. "Yes, but let us leave that for tomorrow. I'm sure all of us are very tired."


End file.
